


Innermost Demons: Yandere Hannibal X Reader

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Hannibal series one! [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Obsessive Hannibal, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal, Yandere, Yandere Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:00:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 44,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8888329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: New co author story. on Quotev. Check her out and show her some love! She has the idea originally. https://www.quotev.com/nightdereWilliam Graham and Y/n L/N both were suggested by the director that they need psychiatric evaluation. However they could not have it from anyone they had a personal connection with thus they were put under the care of Hannibal Lector however was it a good idea?





	1. Chapter 1

I am sitting in Jack's office with my friend Will Graham. We have been good friends for a while having a connection that Will or I have had with anyone else. We are both here helping on the missing girls who are not really missing. In walks a man I have never seen before. He is in a suit and is looking at Jack. 

"Ah, Dr. Lecter. So glad you could make it." Jack says. 

"Of course, Agent Crawford." He says in a smooth slightly accented voice. 

"I would like you to meet (Name) (Last Name) and Will Graham. They are the two helping with the case. Will, (Name) this is Dr. Hannibal Lecter." Jack introduced. 

"It's a pleasure to meet you both." Dr. Lecter introduced us. 

"Nice to meet you as well." I tell him. Then elbowing Will to play nice. 

He stares at me for a long moment, I start to feel slightly uncomfortable. It is like he is searching every inch of me with his eyes. And I cannot tell what he is feeling right now.  

(Hannibal's POV)

I look at the two, looking over at Will first, though he wasn't all that interesting to me. I'd seen him before walking by every now and then. Though I took my time when I looked at (Name), I'd seen her before as well but like Will I didn't get to see her much. I was lucky if I saw her for more than a few seconds.

Keeping my calm facade I nodded and held my hand out too the two of them. 

"Hello Miss. (Last name) Mr. Graham" I stated calmly

(Your POV) 

"Dr. Lecter." I tell him. Will says hello as well. 

We are all seated now when Dr. Lecter seems to start to psychoanalyz me and Will. Will looks at him and asks. 

"Who are you psychoanalyzing?" Will asks Hannibal. "You wouldn't like us when we are psychoanalyz us."

I nod in agreement. Both me and Will do not like to be psychoanalyzed. Jack tries to calm Will down. He just tells him that we have to leave, to teach a class on psychoanalyzing. 

"It was nice to meet you, Dr. Lecter." I tell Dr. Lecter before I leave following after will. 

-Time Skip-

It has been a couple of days since the last killing of the Minnesota Strike. In which the girl was mounted on a stag. I am currently at Will's home in Wolftrap Virginia. It is early morning and someone was at the door. Will went to answer it and it revealed Dr. Lecter. 

"Good Morning Will." He greets. "May I come in?" 

"Yes of course." Will says. 

I walk over to them greeting Dr. Lecter with a warm smile. "Good morning, Dr. Lecter."  

"Good morning, miss (Last Name)." He greets. 

I waved at Hannibal and smiled slightly. The man wasn't all that bad, he meant well as far as I know. "Hello Hannibal, I was making Will some breakfast since he forgot about us going out for today, want to join us?"

He nods politely. "I also made some for Will and myself. I made plenty." 

"That sounds great." I say smiling brightly. 

"It is a healthier version of pancakes and eggs benidict." I tell him. 

"(Name) loves her sweets." Will says. 

I smile to Will and bring out the food. We set the table and put the food out. 

Will looks at the food "Sorry again about forgetting I couldn't sleep last night." 

Will apologized as I laughed "It's alright, but I am worried about your sleeping pattern" I said as I bit into the pancakes and looked up to see Hannibal hadn't eaten anything yet. "I-Is...there something Wrong with the way it looks? I can make something else if you want Dr. lector"

"No, you took time to make a meal. It would be rude not to eat it." He tells me taking a bite of the eggs benidict. Then compliments the dish I made. "This is very good." 

"Thank you! I learned to cook my family thinking healthy and good good is a key for a happy family. Also my mom was not a good cook. So I learned to help her out." I tell him. 

"Well you are quite good at it." He tells me and I grin. 

I take a bite of Dr. Lecter's protein scramble. Even though I am not a fan of meat. Will gives me a look, I just shrug and happily eat the meat. It is delicious. 

"I never seen you eat meat so happily." Will tells me. Making Dr. Lecter look at me.  

I look over at him and smile slightly "I..don't normally eat meat. I've never liked it and it got bad when..." I look down and shrug, he was a doctor and he'd find out eventually "My mother killed my father in a drunken jealous rage... and it got worse from there. I was out one night, I was babysitting these adorable kids and when I got back I smelled the most putrid smell. I walked to the kitchen to see my mother, talking to my dad only thing was... he was dead."

I finished as I looked down. Will already knew of it and hugged me lightly. I don't think telling people that would ever be easy for me.

(Hannibal's pov)

I watched as (Name) was hugged by Will. I feel a pang of a feeling that I have never felt before. I did not like this feeling though. I know the feeling is coming from Will hugging (Name). He should not be hugging my (Name)... 

'Wait. My (Name)?' I think to myself. 

I never thought as someone as mine. That no one should touch them but me. I know that (Name) is mine though. She is beautiful, kind, polite and warm. I never thought that someone should be mine and mine alone or that I would have want for someone in my life. 

We finish up the meal and I am happy that (Name) enjoyed my food for her. Even though she does not like meat she enjoyed the food I prepared. Even if she does not know it is human organs. I can imagine how she could accept that it is people that she is eating. 

Although I personally think I should serve her Freddie...that women had been talking badly of the two but mostly (Name) it seems she had a hatred for her.


	2. Chapter 2

(Your POV)

Both me and Will walk carefully into the Hobbs home. Hobbs had killed his wife by cutting or stabbing her. She had died on the pavement in front of their door. Will and I have our guns raised and we walk into the Hobbs kitchen where Mr. Hobbs is holding a knife to his daughter's throat. I do not want to shoot never having shoot someone before. He quickly slashes his daughter's throat with the knife. That is when we start to shoot the man. I use ten bullets as does Will. He drops to the floor and we run to his daughter putting pressure on her wound. I am having flashbacks of my dad bloody in the chair. I start to tear up. 

'Why, why would he try to kill his daughter. Why would anyone do that?" I question myself in a panic of thoughts. 

Hannibal comes in and puts pressure on her neck wound. "It's going to okay." He whispers to me. 

I nod and just hold her hand. Keeping my finger checking her pulse the whole time. I held her hand close to me, she was a child. A FUCKING child. She shouldn't have had this happen! I was going to be with her every day..she needs someone there..

-timeskip-

A few days later-

(No one's pov)

Hannibal went to look for Will, asking Alana where he would be her answer was at the hospital. However Will wasn't there, instead he met with a sight that made his heart beat. There in the room was (Name) a book laying in her hand as she laid her head on Abigails lap. She probably fell asleep reading to her. 

Hannibal pulls a extra blanket of the end of the bed and drapes it on (Name). He does not want her to get hold. He takes a seat next to her and watches her as she sleeps. He loved watching her sleep and rest, she was soft and gentle. She was all the things he could imagine for the special someone in his life. He takes her other hand in his and holds it. Her hand being smaller than his, but it fits nicely in his and warms his heart. 

He just watches her as she sleeps a small genuine smile coming to his face. Sure he wasn't thrilled about her attention being stolen from him but there was something else. He knew couldn't see himself being with ANYONE before he met her... But seeing her and Abigail warmed his heart. She looks like a mother to Abigail, always visiting her even if she was in a coma. 

(Name) began to stir, Hannibal reluctantly pulled his hand away from her warm and soft one.

(Your POV)

I started to wake up with a little bit of a sore back. I open my eyes and blink to see Dr. Lecter next to me. I smile sheepishly, rubbing the back of my head. 

"Good Morning Dr. Lecter." I greet to him, then yawning. 

"Please call me Hannibal, Miss (Name)." He tells me. 

"Okay, as long as you call me (Name). Calling me Miss makes me feel old." I tell him in a playful way. 

"Of course (Name)." He says a slight twitch of his lips. 

"Your probably wondering why I am here. Instead of working on the new case." I say of handedly as I stood up to stretch. Closing my copy of (Book that you like).

"Partly." He says watching me closely. 

I sit back down. "Well I lost my parents around the same time as Abigail. So I know how it is to loose both in one go. I don't want Abigail to wake up alone and scared. She is just a kid, even though she is almost a adult she is still a kid."

"I see you see her as daughter. I take it." Hannibal says nodding. 

"Yeah, I do. She reminds me of me and I cannot help but feel attached to her." I admit. "I was also the designated older sister and mother figure to the kids in my neighborhood. My neighborhood was not the best. I was there for them when their parents were high, drunk, or missing. I also made meals for them when they would come to my house. The kids loved my warmth and gentel nature, not always getting it at home. I would also help them with their homework. It all changed after my mom did what she did. Kids did not come over as often and started to stay away from me. So I got into a good college and left." 

Hannibal nodded "I see.." 

I laughed lightly "Guess you could say that I want to be the mother for Abigail that I never had" I said as I brushed some hair from Abigail's face.

"How long were you here for?"

I looked down, blushing. "About fourty-three hours..." 

"That is certainly not exactly heathly." Hannibal tells me gently. 

"I know, I know." I tell him. "I just know she is going to be questioned when she wakes up. They think she helped lure those girls in. I been through this when the police questioned me and how I did not want them to arrest my mom. She lost so much and I want to be on her side in this."

Suddenly my stomach growled out of no where. Making me then crimson. I hadn't eaten since the morning... I didn't have time. Although I hope he didn't mind or scold me for not eating.

"I think you need a break. Let me take you to my home and prepare a meal for you." He tells me. 

Normally I would not turn someone down. Who offer to make a meal for me. Cause it is rude, but I have to be here for Abigail. 

"Sorry, Hannibal but I cannot and will not leave her side more than necessary." I tell him.

"Well eating a proper meal is nessecary." He tells me standing and holding out his hand. 

"But-" I began but he cut me off. 

"No buts. You need a proper meal and a change of clothes. Luckily I see a bag of your clothes over in the corner." He tells me. 

It is true. I brought them so I could change in the bathroom. I nodded reluncteny and took Hannibal's hand as he help me up. 

"I will bring you back right after you have eaten, showered, and changed." He tells me. 

I sigh in defeat, but thank him none the less. I knew there was no way that I could get around this. "Thanks Hannibal." I said as I looked down.

"You're very protective of her aren't you?" He asked as I looked at her. 

"Yes, anyone I consider family I would protect no matter what they have done. My loved ones are most important to me." 

"I think probably because I want to be a mother... I've always wanted children of my own." I said as I looked at him. "How do you feel about children?" 

"I never could see myself having them until I met the right someone to be with." 

"Well, she or he is out there somewhere. I know there is someone for everyone." I tell him. 

I grab my bag and we begin to leave. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I smiled at that. She was right there was someone out there for me. Unknown to her it is her and she will be mine.


	3. Chapter 3

(Hannibal's POV)

We had finished dinner last night. But she was so tired from staying up mostly fourty-eight hours. So I offered her my guest room in which she had taken we are now walking down to pick Will up for our appointment. In which it is their first one. I would much rather spend my time with (Name) alone. She was mine. I looked at her hand, I had yet to let it go but I didn't want to. As we stood up I saw Will who looked just as tired as ever.

"Great. Watch out here comes the devil" he pointed as (Name) glared. The person he pointed to was Freddie Lounds. 

"Great..." She said sarcastically as I looked at her confused. "She is my ex." she said as I held back my shock at her answer.

Even if they weren't together now I still wanted to kill her. 

(Your POV)

"Well hello Will, (Nickname), I have not seen you two in a while." She says smiling wickedly.

"Yes, this meeting is fair to soon. I rather not of seen you aging." I tell her. 

"You wound me (Name). After we had such good times." She says. 

"HAD not anymore" I said glaring at her darkly. I would rather not see such a person right now. How she talks about me doesn't bother me, but the way she talks about Will angers me to no end.

"Of course, I see you are batting for a new team now." She says. 

I involuntary blush and pull my hand away. Not wanting to let Hannibal be pulled into my drama with my ex. 

"I am not seeing or with anyone at the moment." I tell her. 

"Well that is predictable. You cannot seem to keep a relationship together." She says. 

"A bad experience, left a bitter taste for them in my mouth." I say, implying she was the bad experience. 

"Yes, your mother and father can leave a bad impression on anyone." She says grinning. 

That is when I loose it. I nearly attack her. Will jump in between us grabbing my front, holding me back from doing anything stupid. I glared at her angrily. She had no fucking right to talk about my mother in such a way! "You fucking-"

Will held me closer. "Calm down." He said as I looked at him and at her. Breathing heavily. 

"Alright." I agree taking deep breaths. "Freddie, that was low even for you. I thought you had more class than that. Just remember. I have dirt on you that could ruin your career. Talk about my mother aging and I will see all your secrets revealed." 

I grab Will's hand and walk past her to leave and make it to the car. 

(Hannibal's pov)

I turn to Freddie, an expression I never have was on my face, rage. I didn't know much about her mother's condition but whatever it was had nothing to do with her. 

"I suggest you watch your step Miss Lounds. It was terriblely rude what you said to (Name). I suggest you do not do it aging." I tell her darkly before leaving to find (Name). 

When I walked out a I see her leaning against a wall, her hands covering her face, but as I walked close I could hear her crying. 

I feel my heart drop to my stomach. Seeing and hearing her in distress, it breaks my heart. I just want to take her in my arms and make everything better for her. I walk up to her and do just that. I wrap her in my arms, she fits so well in them. She clings to me and cried into my chest. I held her and laid my chin on her head, secretly smelling her hair. (*cough cough creep*) though she didn't notice. 

"I-I can't belive she did that" she sobbed out. 

"It will be alright, everything will be alright." I promise her. 

She giggles a sad giggle. "You cannot know that." 

"But I do." I tell her smiling as she looked up at me with a small smile. 

"No you don't, we never know what is going to happen. One second it could be going fine but then the next everything is just wrong. I just normally go with the punches." She says pulling from my arms. 

"Tell me about your mother." I tell her.

"She is a loving woman. She was always trying to make us have a happy home. Even though she was an awful cook she always tried. I would eat her meals even though they were terrible. Because she took her time to make me a meal. I learned if someone takes times and tries to make you a meal you should eat it. It is rude to say you are not going to eat a meal that they made you."  

"I see and why is that a sensitive topic?" I ask. 

"...because she didn't just kill my father. She ate him." She said as she looked down. "After that she thought he was still alive. Every time I see her she asks how I am and if me and dad are getting along." her voice cracked as she began to cry again. 

"I did not know, I am sorry." I tell her wrapping my arms around her once more. 

"No one knows. I hid that evidence trying to protect her. I did not want anyone to know she was eating him. I would not be able to handel the world seeing her as a Cannibal." She confesses. 

I kiss the top of head and told her as her psychiatrist. I cannot tell anyone. She nods into my chest. That is when Will pulled up in his car. He looked at her worried and ran over to us. She lifted her head up and wiped her eyes.

"Well let's go." She says smiling to us, ignoring Will's questions. Saying she was fine.  

I know she is still in pain though. She leaves with Will, which makes me jealous and wanting to take her home with me. I take a deep breath and go to my car. I know soon we will be sharing a home.


	4. Chapter 4

(Your POV) 

I am on my way to Hannibal's home to have dinner with him. He invited me over and I could just not say no. It is not like he would take no for an answer. So I pull up to his house and into his driveway. I get out of the car and adjust my shirt for what feels like the tenth time. Hannibal is so posh that whenever I am around him, I feel underdressed and out of place. I walk up to his front door and knock on it. I do not have to wait long for Hannibal comes to the door in under two minutes. 

I smiled lightly at him "hey... um... I brought you something as thanks." I smiled as I handed him a wine bottle. 

"This is a good and rare wine." He tells me as he examines the bottle "Most likely nicely aged."

"Well I hope so." I tell him blushing. "I do not know much about wine or alcohol in general. Since I hardly ever drink." 

"Well tonight I hope you will enjoy this with me." He tells me smiling. 

"I will, it would be rude not to." I tell him as I walk with him to the kitchen. 

He is preparing the meal as I assists with cutting. Hannibal would not let me touch the meat though. Saying he is in charge of that. I just simply nodded and soon the meal was ready. He poured the wine and I took a small sip. 

"Delicious, where did you get this?" He asks. 

"My ex boyfriend gave it to me for tonight. He normally lives in France but is here on buisness. His family own a wine company and have their own vineyards in France." I tell him.

(Hannibal's POV)

I kept my smile but it was hard to not let it drop and show my true anger. The wine went from a nice taste to bitter and stale in my mind. My anger was only being controlled because my (Name) was here. "That's quite nice so he doesn't mind that you broke up?"

"Yeah we both wanted to break up" she said and smiled as she took another sip of the wine.

"To bad." I tell her. Secretly I am pleased he would not want her. No on can have her but myself. 

"Not really we were always better friends than lovers." 

I nearly chocked on my wine because of that. I knew that it was a possibility that she had past lovers. The thought still leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. And makes me want to skin them all alive. Like Freddie... I would kill her and I would enjoy every last bit of it and serve her to my (Name). 

"So I assume you are bisexual." I state. 

"I like to not to put a label on it. You like who like as long as you are both legal or not doing anything with a minor. Unless you are a minor yourself. It should not matter the age, race, gender, or anything else. Love is love." She tells me. 

I could imagine her accepting me for everything I am and wanting to love me, and only Me. We continue our meal and she enjoys it I know that I cannot kill Freddie Lounds yet, it would be to risky. But when I do I will serve her to (Name) and then take her to my bed. Which will soon be our bed. Then I can show her all the finer things in life. And I know that she would accept me, she didn't really have a choice at all in the matter.

After our meal, (Name) received a phone call. 

"She was what!?" She almost shouts into the phone. "Yes, I will be rignt there." 

She hangs up the phone and takes a deep breath. 

"What's wrong?" I ask worried about her.

"Abigail was almost taking by the farmer." I tell him. "I have to go make sure she is okay." 

"Let me drive you." I insist. 

She nods and we head out to my car and drive to the hospital. I was so worried for Abigail, I was shocked when I heard she was awake I was happy but this wasn't a time to be happy. She was kidnapped and now awake. I am so worried. I rush into the hospital to see Abigail. Once I made it to her room she is sitting up and she looks at me.

"Are you okay?" Is the first thing out of my mouth. I mentally kick myself for asking that. "Of course your not okay." 

"I remember you." She whispers. I tense up. "Your the women who saved me." She says tears in her eyes. 

I am instantly by her side holding her in my arms. "It is going to okay. I am here." I promise her. 

She holds onto me and sobs into my chest. I sit on her bed and just hold her and let her cry all of her feelings out. I know she needs it. I really needed it when it happened to me, I held her head lightly, cradling it as if that would make the pain go away. "I'm just glad you're awake.." I whispered as I held her closer. 

Abigail fell asleep with me holding her. I stroked her hair and look over to Hannibal, he is sitting in a chair next to the bed. 

"Sorry about cutting our dinner short." I tell him. 

"It is alright. You see her as a daughter. You have good mothering instincts."

"Thank you." I thank him smiling. "I will have to make it up to you." 

"Maybe a trip to the opera. Once Abigail is feeling better." He tells me. 

"That sounds lovely, I would love to go with the opera with you." 

"Perfect." He agrees smiling. 

I adjust and lay close to Abigail holding her in my arms. Her head on my chest so she could sleep to my heart beat. I smile as I softly hum, running her head, making sure I didn't touch her neck and hurt her by accident. I smiled at her, my motherly side taking over as I kissed her forehead gently as she fell asleep. 

(Hannibal's pov)

I smiled a true smile seeing (Name) be motherly to Abigail. It makes me imagine our own children. how she would look heavy with our childen. Then having them grow up and both us always protecting them. I can imagine it all. 

(Will's POV) 

I wanted to see Abigail as soon as she woke up when I got there. I see (Name) curled up with her. Abigail looks to be asleep. I felt my heart warm at that, (Name) is such a good mother. I can just imagine her with Abigail and hopefully the children we would have.


	5. Chapter 5

(Name) smiled as she looked over at Will and Hannibal, lightly moving out from under Abigail who was asleep. Quietly making her way to them she smiled softly. She was in a much better mood since Abigail woke up but she felt like..she had taken away her real family. Sure she had stopped a murderer but she herself basically became one. 

"Hey..how are the cases going Will?" Since she was one as well and they already had Will she was only called in if nessesary.

Will looked at her tiredly and a bit dazed but shook his head "Huh? Oh! Uh... they... they're fine. Uh, I'm glad you didn't see half of them..." 

Will said looking at her. (Name) smiled from the social awkward attitude of her friend "That's good, do you know when Abigail will be okay again?"

"She can start moving in a couple of days. I am happy she is going to be getting better." He tells me. 

I smile and look at Abigail she really is something special. 

"But I know that Jack would want her to go back to the house soon." He tells me. 

My smile vanishes "Of course..."

"He wants you to keep an eye on Abigail as well." Will informs me. 

"That is fine with me." I tell him. "My cell phone rings and I recognize the number. "Excuse me I have to take this." 

I leave the room and answer it. "Hey (B/Name) how are you and (S/Name). I ask smiling. 

"We are back on American soil. We got done with our tour early. (S/Name) is asleep in our apartment right now." He says chuckling. 

"Yeah she always loved her queen size bed." I laugh. 

"Yeah, thanks for paying our rent." He thanks me. 

"No problem. I am glad you two made it back safe and sound. I love you." I tell them. 

"Love you too. So does (S/Name), she just wanted her bed after a year away from it." 

"Yeah, her bed is her one true love." I chuckle.

"Well I got to go." He tells me. "Love you and we should get together. I missed your cooking after a year of army food." 

"Nothing like good home cooking." I tell him. "See you soon." 

"You too, and you better not be hanging with any guys, I don't want my sister being deflowered by some guy or girl I don't know." He tells me sternly.  

I laughed. I have yet to loose that since none of the people I met were right for me. "Just Will and you know he is like an older brother to me." 

We say our goodbyes and I walk back in to the room grinning. The two guys are standing waiting for me. Will quirks a eyebrow at me. 

"Who made you so happy?" He asks. 

"My brother and sister are back from their your in Iraq. I am happy they made it back in one piece." I tell him.

"You have siblings?" Hannibal asks. 

"Yeah younger brother and sister. They are twins and they both went to join the army at eightteen. I have been worried every time they go off for a tour." I tell him. 

Will hugs me quickly knowing this is a hard talk for me. Since I raised them since they were four. 

"That's great, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Will says, as I smile at him.

"Yeah, though paying for a good apart had set me back." The economy even today wasn't very fair to women, I got paid less and didn't work as often so my pay was even less. When they were growing up I used most of the money from my father's insurance to pay for their education and medical bills.

"How old were they when you lost your parents?" Hannibal asks. 

"They were four years old. I took care of them and raised them. I went to college and luckily had enough insurance to provide to them. And the money from selling the house I got helped too." I tell him. 

(Hannibal's pov)

So it seemed that through the years she took care of them, probably where her motherly side came out the most. Not to mention it seemed like she was having money issues... She smiles at me, she really loves her family. I know I will be the family she needs. And the children that we will have. 

(Time Skip) 

I looked at her, I had told her that I could drive her to the apartment she had rented for her siblings. She had denied at first but I wouldn't have my future lover be alone. We made it to the apartment. I walk over and open up the door for her. 

"Thank you." She says with a smile. 

"My pleasure." I say taking her hand. 

We walk up into the apartment building and I am happy that she is slowing me to meet her family. It means she trust me on some level. When we get to their floor she stops me.

"Okay to warn my brother can be a bit over protective and my sister will probably want me to date you. They both just want me happy. (B/Name) thinks no one is good enough for me. While (S/Name) is thinking I need to have someone in my life. Preferably a man cause she thinks women are to evil to be with me. And are petty enough to drag things out." 

"I am sure they will behave themselves." I say to her. 

"You better not be hopping. My family can be a bit overwhelming." She says and knock on the door. 

A male opens the door and pick ups her as soon as she sees her.

"(Name)!" He says squeezing her. 

She smiled and laughed as she hugged him back "H-Hey (b/name) you're kinda crushing me!" She squeaks out as he put her down and glanced at me.

"Who the fuck is this?" He said as he glared. As I was thinking of what to say (Name) cut in 

"Oh, he's my psychiatrist, he offered to drive me here." He looked at me as if to say not to try.

"(B/name)! Where the fuck is the remote! I will literally fucking cut you!" I was shocked as I turned to (Name) who was blushing embarrassed. 

"I told you they where overwhelming." She whispered as her brother went to get the remote. 

"(Name)!" The female came to the door. "OMG, it has been so long. She says." She than looks at me. "Who is this, your boyfriend!?"

"No my psychiatrist. Do not get any ideas (S/Name)." She tells her sister. 

We walk in and there place has suitcases out and lunch bags on the counter.  

(Name) looks at us "I'm going to walk down to the store across the street to get some more food to cook with, why don't you guys get to know Hannibal?"

Before her sister could nod and her brother retaliate she walked out leaving a cannibal, an over protective military brother and a excited and violent sister.

It was awkward but her sister turned to me.  "So don't play dumass with me, I know you like her"

I did not say anything and watched as her brother grabbed two beers one for him and for his sister.

"So what is your name Doctor?" (S/Name) asks leaning in. 

"Hannibal Lecter." I tell her. 

"Well you are a Doctor so you are smart that is one off of the check list." She grins. 

"My sister likes them smart." She says smiling. "The way you are dressed you are well off. So you can support her. Our sister was our main support growing up. She had us go to the best private school she could afford. She put her personal life on hold for us. Taking online courses, working part time jobs as a nanny, cleaning lady, tutering jobs. She did everything for us the glue that holds us together. She desreves someone in her life. Someone that makes her happy and so she can take care of herself for once." 

I look at them "I would like to but it's strictly prohibited for a doctor and a patient to have a relationship with each other. If they found out not only would I be fired but she would be in a lot of trouble" I said. 

Though her sister just smiled "Even better!" 

I look at her confused as her brother sat down next to her.  "You'd better not just be trying to get her into bed, no way in hell am I letting some guy I don't know take my big sister's virginity"

'So my (Name) is a Virigin. No one except me will ever make love to her.' I think to myself hiding my satisfy look. 

"Yeah, (Name) is waiting for someone that means a lot to her." (S/Name) says. "No guy or girl has been that person. But I believe she needs to get laid." 

Her brother glared "No she doesn't! "

"Stop acting like a fucking idiot (B/name). She needs to get laid!" 

"She's our sister and you just want her to go around having sex?" 

"I never said that and there isn't anything wrong with that if she choose to do so." 

I look back and forth between the two of them as I stayed silent 

"So,what do you want to know about my sister?" Her sister asked me.

"Excuse me." I state.

"Well like she always wanted to be a teacher. Preferably second grade because they still are so innocent and making their own way by then. She loves (Favourite Flowers), loves anything sweet, she also enjoys classical music escpially the Chellos and also the strong insterments. She plays the piano though, rather well too. She love history and art. She has a PHD for her Historian Degree along with her Teaching degree. Which she took a year abroad in France once we were old enough. She is not a fan of alcohol. She has had various 'lovers' as she calls them saying if you care for someone deeply enough. They can be a lover. And lastly she enjoys the simpler things in life and want to have nothing more than a family." 

"Ah I see" I nodded. She seemed like a very easy going person which I could tell she was. 

"But let me warn you now, she can get very emotional because she is an empath so try not to hurt her feelings" she said as her brother looked at me "What about you? What do you think of my sister and what do you like in life?"

"She is polite, a good cook, and a wonderful women. She seems to put others first and would do anything to protect her family or someone she considers family. She is also beautiful and very special. Although she can hold secrets to protect the ones she loves " I tell her not revealing to much. 

"Good, I can tell you are not lying. But you are also not telling the full truth. When it comes to my sister I am like a human lie detector. Espically when it is her love life." She says nodding. 

That is when (Name) comes back in with bags. She look to have bought all fresh ingredients. (B/Name) gets up and takes the bags from her and start putting stuff away. 

"So how did you guys get along?" She asks. "I hope my brother and sisters behaved themselves Hannibal." 

I smiled at her, I would have to put up with her family even if I didn't like them if I were to marry her, which I WOULD.

"They were amazing and your sister is quite the enthusiast" I said as (Name) smiled at me

''She can be but I love her for that" (name) said. "They both wants what's best for me." 

'And I am what is best for you. They do just not see it yet.' I think to myself.

(Name) made a large homey meal for her family. Telling her family how she was for the last year. She seemed to love taking care of them and loves them all their rudeness aside. After we finished and it was time to leave she look tired. I am glad I drove her here. We leave and she falls asleep in the car, exhausted from taking care of her family. She needs someone who would help her take care of her children and I will take care of ours.


	6. Chapter 6

I was on my way to the Hospital to see Abigail. They put her in a hospital for women who have gone through emotional and psychological events. I am going with Will, I did not know if Hannibal was going to be there. We pull into a parking spot to see Hannibal getting out of his car. I smile  and get out of the car. Only to have an annoyed look on my face Freddie car is here. Which means that she is trying to get Abigail to tell her story. I know that Freddie will try and succeed in twisting Abigail words. If she decides to speak with Freddie.  And she probably would, Freddie as annoying as she was she could easily manipulate others. The thought makes me want to punch a damn wall. I didn't care that she was an ex I was mad because she would use Abigail for her own benefit. 

Hannibal must of walk over to me. Cause now he is right in front of me. I did not even notice he notice me or Will.

"Are you alright (Name)?" He asks me. 

"Well I was. That is Freddie's car, she is going to get Abigail story and twist it around. It will only hurt Abigail in the end. I do not like anyone trying to manipulate Abigail." I tell him. "And good morning Hannibal." 

"Good morning to you as well." Hannibal says. 

"Do not worry, (Name)." Will tells me in a reassuring voice. "We will help guide Abigail to stay away from Freddie." 

I smiled at Will thankful for his attempts to make me feel better about this situation. He was always so sweet... We walked in the room and looked around to see Abigail talking to Freddie. 

"And the reason that Graham can understand the killings is because he insane." Freddie says. 

Will fists clench.

"It is rude to make assumptions of people you do not know at all, Freddie." I say. "Now if you will please leave." 

"Fine, here's my card-" I cut her off talking the card. 

"She does not to speaking to a sleazy tabloid reporter." I say. 

"That is quite rude, (Nickname). You should be careful when there is so many things I can write about you." 

"Write about me what ever you want. Stay away from Abigail you will just twist her words to make a few quick bucks." I say glaring firmly. 

"Besides, I have things I can write a profile on you Lounds" I said her last name with disgust. 

"Fine, but don't forget Abigail, (Name) here, she is the reason your father cut your throat. She pointed the gun at him." Freddie said before leaving.  
Once she left I looked down, was it really my fault that he cut her throat?

"I do not blame you." Abigail says out of no where. "My father said he would honor me. He said that about all the animals we hunted. So I knew he would try to kill me."

"You should have not gone through that. No one should." I tell her.

"She said your mother killed your father. Is that true?" Abigail asks. 

I take a seat next to her bed and nod. "My mother had a mental break, I lost both of my parents that night. I was about your age." 

"But you survived." She says. 

"Yes, and so can you. I am not saying it is going to be easy. But I am going to be here with you through it. I promise." I tell her. 

"Do you think I'll be like my father?" I look at her. 

"What your family does shouldn't mean that you will do the same. I am actually fighting crime unlike my mother who..is still alive but she doesn't remember anything. Same goes for my siblings, they are in the army. You shouldn't think that you will be just like your father because you are Abigail Hobbs, a smart, strong, courageous and loving girl." I tell her getting up and hugging her. 

She hugs me back tightly. As if she does not want to let me go. "What do we do now." 

"Well, Agent Crawford wants you to go back to your house. To see if that will help with the case." I tell her.

"He thinks I help lure those girls there? Doesn't he?" She asks. 

"It does not matter what he thinks. I believe you had nothing to do with what your father did. You are just as much a victim. He was putting his feelings for you on those girls. So he would of most likely done the same thing to you. You did what everyone is supposed to do. Survive." 

She looked at me sadly before she squeezed me and laid her head onto my shoulder "When do we go?"

"Whenever you're ready.." I whisper, as she looks at me. 

"I want to go now."

-timeskip-

[Hobbs residence]

I look at the house and look away but I could still see the blood, hear the gunshots. If it was bad for me... Abigail must be affected 10 times as bad. The garage has the word Cannibals spray painted on it. I just want to take Abigail away from this place. But I know we have to do it. We walk inside and only stopped at the spot where her mother had died. They did not do a good job in cleaning that up. 

We then walk inside I can see Hobbs on the floor and just imagine him dying there. I shake my head. We talk for a bit and it leads to the point where there was a phone call. Which could have been a partner tipping off Mr. Hobbs. 

"So you guys can imagine things right? See a crime and how it happened?" 

Me and Will nodded as she looked around. "Then we can act out what happened." Abiagail said as she looked at us. "You can be my mom, you can be my father." She points at me and will before turning to Hannibal "And you can be the caller."


	7. Chapter 7

(No one's POV)

(Name) looks over at Will and Hannibal. It seemed as though Hannibal became uncomfortable at the thought of being the caller.

"Abigail.." (Name) says as Abigail looked around and looked at the spray painted words from the window as she sighed. "Come with me. We should talk." 

(Name) and Abigail walk out of the house and into the backyard area of there property. "Abigail, I know this is hard and it seems like everyone is agients you. But I understand on a very small level. When I was seventeen, just a couple months away from being an adult. I was out babysitting a sleepover where my brother and sister where at a friend's house. Once the parents got back, I went home. I got into my house and there was this horrid smell. I walked into the kitchen, my dad was dead that was the first thing I notice. Then the blood on my mother, and lastly the meat she was eating." 

"It was human meat wasn't it." Abigail asks. 

(Your POV)

"Yes." I answered. "Burnt, but still raw human flesh. My mom was a horrible cook, burning and still keeping the food raw. She lost her mind that night, thinking my dad was still alive and talking to him as she are him. Thing is I hid the evidence, I hid the burnt food and my dad was butcherd enough you could not tell." 

"Wow you loved her that much." She says. 

"Yeah, she was my mom. People can say whatever they want about me. Go after my family or people I consider family all bets are off. Goes the same for you, I see you as a daughter. I know weird since I only known you over a week. Awake at least but I do. I will always be in your corner and do what it takes to protect you. So don't let what people say about your dad or you bother you. Cause I will always be there for you no matter what. I promise." 

Abigail looked at me and nodded 

"I-I won't..." I smiled as I hugged her. 

"I won't let people treat you wrongly on something you didn't do" I said as I looked at her. 

Will smiled lightly as did Hannibal as Abigail smiled as well before looking down. "...is there anything to eat?"

"They took all the food to test it." I tell her then got an idea. "How about I go to the market, pick up some ingredients and make us some nice home cook food. You are probably getting sick of all that hospital food." 

"That sounds great. The hospital food is um... not the best." She admits to us. 

"Well your in for a treat." Will tells her. "(Name) is one of the best cooks I know." 

I blushed as I shyly kicked my feet, I wouldn't be if it weren't for my father teaching me...

I smiled at Will "Thanks Will... that's so nice."

"Well it is true." Hannibal says. "You are an excellent cook." 

"Thank you Hannibal. My dad taught me. He loved to cook even though he was not home a lot." I thank Hannibal and tell them. 

"What did your dad do for a living." Abigail asks. 

"He was a firefighter, he had to pick up a lot of shits to support me, my mom and brother and sister. He was the sole bread winner in the family. But he loved to cook and passed his love for it to me." 

Hannibal, Will, and Abigail nod then I leave to get ingredients for a really good homemade dinner. 

(Will's pov)

I looked around to see Abigail looking at the kitchen sadly as I sighed. I knew this would not be a good idea. I hear a knock at the door and go to open it. Next thing I know Abigail is hugging the girl at the door. 

-super small Time skip-

(Abigail's POV)

Me and my friend Marissa, are in the backyard of my family's property. We talked about how everyone at school is talking to the cops and reporters. I did not like it. I am glad that my best friend at least thinks I am innocent. 

"So how you been?" She asks. 

"As best as can be expected." I tell her. 

"I saw a women leave before I came here (hair color) hair, (eye color) eyes."  Marissa says. "Who was she?" 

"Her name is (Name) (Last Name), she is one of the three people that saved me and who stopped my dad."

"Cool." Marissa says. 

"Actually I feel more at home with her than I did with my dad." I admit. 

"Really?" She asks shocked. "Wow, you did everything with your dad. Hunt, cook, shop, homework. To feel more at him with a stranger is really something." 

"She kind of feels like a mom is supposed to feel like. She was in the hospital almost all the time I was in the coma. Came running to the hospital when I woke up. And she even says she sees me like a daughter. Saying she will be there me through all of this and not let anyone hurt me. Even though she does not know me well."

"Kind of like how some animals see a baby animal without it's parents and takes it in. Or how a Goreila are instantly caring of young children when they fall into the Goreila exhibit at the zoo. They would raise it as there own and protect it no matter what." She explained. 

"Yeah." 

A guy comes out of the woods. "So your the girl." 

"This is private property." I say. "You should leave." 

"The girl that lead my sister to be killed by your father. You lure them in then let daddy eat them. Had my sister have her lungs ripped out of her while she was still breathing." 

"Just leave you jerk." Marissa says throwing a rock and it hits me in the head. 

Hannibal and Will come out. 

I look at them, I didn't like what people had said and Will looked concerned as I see (Name) walk out with a bag of groceries in her hand looking confused before the confused look turns to one of anger as she placed them down quickly and walked over to the man. 

(Your POV)

"Now I am going to say this once and only once before I arest you got trespassing. Abigail Hobbs is and was not apart of what her father did. She was nearly killed by her father. And for your information your sister was killed by a copy cat. I am sorry what happen to sister but coming her in anger pisses me off! Now get the he'll out of here." I say to him in and very calm controlled voice. It is scary how calm I am and how my voice sounds. 

He nods and starts to run off. I turn around go to pick up the grouciers and walk into the house.


	8. Chapter 8

(Will's pov)

[OH yeah curve ball]

I was glad that (Name) got him to leave... But he'd be back, maybe we should stay here tonight since I don't think we learned much today. And I certainly didn't want to push Abigail to do something that brought back memories... of that. When the two girls went inside it was just me and Hannibal. I don't know what it was but something was off about him... He seemed very close to (Name). I wouldn't have a problem if it wasn't for the fact he seemed off to me and he wasn't OUR psychiatrist. 

"You like (Name), don't you?" I ask him. 

"What makes you say that?" Hannibal asks back. 

"You look at her the way I do." I say to him. "It also is obvious that you like her. You do not seem to hide your feelings for. Just so you know she is oblivous to people's feelings for. I took her out on dates. She did not know they were dates she is just so oblivous to love. Espically when it is directed at her. 

"I'm afraid you have confused my stares, as love instead of admiration. After learning of her past I am shocked by how well she'll handle situations. You know it is not allowed to have a relationship with patients." He said as he looked at me. I didn't believe him... but I'd keep quiet for now. I didn't need any drama, I stayed outside for a bit as Hannibal walked in. What if he does like her? Do I have any chance with her?

I walk in and we take a seat and say in silence. 

(In the kitchen)

"Those are good cuts." I tell her.

"Thank you, mom- wait I did not mean- I-" Abigail is stuttering. 

"It is okay. If you want to call me mom call me mom." I tell her beaming.

"Thank you." She says smiling. 

smile back and move a piece of her hair from her face. "No problem dear, don't ever feel shy about calling me that, I'll try to be the best mother for you." I said with a smile. 

"Thank you mom, she said hugging me." 

"No problem, sweetie." 

We continue to make dinner which is beef stew. With beef, gravy, potatoes, and various vegetables. The beef is stake cut up into even bite size bits with good seasoning on it. Abigail and I set the table then call in Hannibal and Will for dinner. I smiled as Abigail sat next to me as I ate the stew. 

Abigail looked around. "I think we should stay the night here..we have three beds, mine, spare and my mom and dad's room. Will you can sleep in the spare if you want,I'll sleep in my room and mom and Hannibal, would you be okay sleeping in the same bed?" Abagail asked as I smiled and nodded

(Hannibal's pov)

"Mom?" I ask. 

"Yeah, I see (Name) as a mom and she sees me as a daughter so... um... yeah." Abigail says. 

"It is fine, Abigail." I say and then to Hannibal. "Hannibal it is fine. I will be the best mother I can to Abigail." 

"Ah, I see." I say. I do not like the fact they are getting close together. "I am fine with sharing a bed with (Name)." 

"I am fine with it too." She says as well.

Yes, this will be the first of many times we share a bed together. 

She looked at me and smiled. "I'm not changing my sleeping habits for someone though so I will give you a fair warning. And Will you know this well because I have answered the door many-a times in this way" I saw Will blush making me confused "I don't like wearing pants or shorts to bed but I trust you'll be fine with that, right? I'll be wearing underwear though."

I have to hide my smile. I am also going to have to control myself. To have my (Name) in a bed together. and hardly dressed. I can imagine her in our bed together. Her meal is also delicous all fresh the meat could have been fresher though. 

-Time Skip-

I waited as I calmed my breathing, sure I was normally emotionless but she really had a strong effect on me even if she didn't know that... She came in after a bit as she had said her goods night to will and went to say goodnight to Abigail after she convinced Abigail to let her tuck her in. 

"Hey,... could you turn around so I can change?" She asked. 

I nodded but unbeknownst to her I had watched as she removed her pants and shirt. She has a beautiful body, she uclips her bra and turned slightly. I did not want to be caught staring so I quickly turning seeing the initials (Your choice) in black ink. I thought of the tattoo wondering what it could be. I hear rustle of clothes from her overnight bag. She says she is done. I turn to see her in a over large dark grey sweater and her red panties. Her hair is down framing her face. She looks beautiful, I can still see the tattoo though. 

"So ready for bed?" She asks.

"Yes." I said to her. I changed into my nightwear which is still proper compared to others. "May I ask what that tattoo stands for?" 

She tenses and looks to the floor sadly. "(First and Last Name)." She whispers. "The name of the love of my life. He was on that goddamn motorcyclr of his. He was always safe and dressed right for riding. But he got t-boned by a drunk driver. He did not make it. His bones were crushed and internal bleeding. He was gone after I made to the hospital. Flatlined right in front of me I was taken away but there was nothing the doctors could do. He was gone." 

I looked at her, I didn't feel bad in the slightest. I was actually glad that he had died. I knew to keep up my act though "I'm so sorry about that..I didn't mean to see that, I thought you would be done. I should have asked (Name) and I'm sorry about asking about that tattoo" I said as she lightly smiled though she looked a bit sad.

"It's okay, I shouldn't let that ruin my life as sometimes people leave your life early but... I just wish he would have listened to me when I told him not to go out in new year's eve..." 

"You handel everything so well." I compliment her. 

"You would of not say that. If you saw me that night you would think differently. I was a mess for months after. And now I spend New Year's Eve. In my house mopping around." She sighs and sits on the bed. "I know it is not healthy but I cannot bring myself to go out or celebrate the New Year." 

I looked at her 'sadly' as I sat next to her "I may be your psychiatrist (Name)" I said, and this would be a first for me to say but it was somewhat true "but you're also what I would consider a friend, if you ever have anything on your mind I would like to hear it as a friend not a doctor." I said as I slowly wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I wanted her to be more than a friend and she will be, I'll make sure of that.

She looked at me sadly but smiled a bit as she leaned onto my shoulder, her head resting by the base of my neck. We sit the for some time and she soon falls asleep, I did not want to move her. But she would have a sore neck in the morning. I pick her up in one swift movement and lay her down in the bed. Pulling the covers over her. I then slip in next to her. She instantly rolls on her side and curls up to me. I blush a bit at the proximity of our bodies, sure I dreamed of us being so close together but to have it happen in real life right now was much better than any dream I had of us..well most of them anyway. 

She mumbles in her sleep getting even closer. As if she never wants to leave my side. And soon she never will leave my side. I watch her face she is so beautiful with the relaxed expression. Like she has nothing to worry about. I begin to stroke her hair in a loving manner. She let's out a content side. I soon fall asleep as well. With My nose pressed in her hair. Smelling her oh so sweet scent.  

-time skip-

I woke up before (Name), which would be a good thing because she would freak out because she just woke up. I didn't want to let her go but as I went to get up she whined in her sleep and pulled me back down. I am pleasantly shocked she does not want to let me go. 

I sigh knowing we have to get up. I shake her shoulder light. Whispering. "It's time to get up." 

She opens her eyes in a flutter of lashes. She sees herself cuddled to me. Her face goes instantly red in embarrassment.

"Oh, no! I am so sorry!" She says pulling away from in one quick movement. Then sitting up. "I thought this might happen. You see... well I... I am an intense cuddler... Ever since I was little I would cuddle a pillow in my sleep. When I sleep in the same bed as someone. I normally bring a body pillow to use. Not the person. I am so sorry Hannibal!" 

I hid my laugh as I did not want to make her think I was laughing at her.  
"I know you did not mean any harm and I don't mind as there is nothing wrong with anything like that" I said calmly as she looked down blushing.

"Well, I am going to get ready for the day, make breakfast..." She says refusing to look at me. "Um... don't tell anyone about this it is... yeah..." 

She leaves the room with a change of clothes. I wanted to kiss her even more know. So uncertain of letting others know. When she is mine. I will let the world know, she was mine and mine alone. Anyone tries to get between us would die. 


	9. Chapter 9

(Name's pov)

I walked down the stairs, I had changed into my normal clothes and walked into the kitchen with a small smile. I was glad he wasnt mad at me. I start to make some coffee and my version of Hannibal's Protein Scramble. As I start to plate Abigail walks down followed by Hannibal. I say good morning to Abigail she smiles at me and greets me back with a good morning mom. I quickly serve the food and said I would go get Will. I did not want to wake him cause he normally does not sleep well. So I am glad he did last night. 

I make it up the stairs and knock on the door to the room he slept in. He does not answer the door, since he is on the phone with someone. 

"Yeah. I will tell her Jack." Will says.

I tilted my head confused, who was he talking about? Was it me or Abigail? Probably me, me and Jack...didn't get along. Sure we could be friends at time but our personalities clash to much. What he says goes and I am more calm and let things happen.

I slowly raise my hand up and knocked on the door "Will, I made breakfast."

He opens up the door. "Hey, (Name). I got to tell you something." He says.

-Time Skip-

I am cleaning dishes as Will's words and Freddie Lounds Report sunk in. Freddie had made a post on her blog about me. The conversation I had with Abigail. The one about my mother. Freddie must have been there. She posted my mother was a cannibal and I covered it up. And am I going to help cover up anything Abigail does. I was at first angry and now I am shocked. I interfered with a police investigation. Yes, I was a minor but I am not now. I could loose my job. Oh my God... what will (B/Name) and (S/Name) think? I think I am going to have a panic attack. 

I had to help calm my breathing down but it wasn't working. I could feel my hands shaking and my lungs burn from all the air leaving and coming in.

"(Name) are you alright?" Hannibal's voice came. 

I couldn't speak. I felt like I was going to pass out. I began to loose conciouness. My legs started to grow weak, my vision blurred. Then everything went black. 

(Hannibal's POV)

looked at her shocked as I ran over and picked her up. She must have had a panic attack, Jack would have to pay for stressing her out. I know that Jack had called Will this morning. He told me Jack wanted to talk to (Name). It is also this case Jack sending her back here. It is not healthy. He should know better because both me and Alana told him to not let her back here, now she had fainted from stress.

"Mommy!?!" I hear Abigail panic scared. She really sounds like she is her daughter. 

"(Name) will be fine. She just fainted from the stress of coming back." I tell her carrying (Name) to the couch. Placing her down gently. 

"I would not be so sure on that." Will says coming over to (Name) side to make sure she is alright. "Freddie wrote a revealing artical about (Name) and her mom."

"What?" Abigail asks.

"Apparently she was here and she overheared (Name) talking about it to you Abigail." Will tells her. 

Abigail looks devastated. I am enraged  Freddie Lounds is going to pay for this. 

I glared angrily inside but I remained calm. "Would you mind letting me see it?" I ask as Will slowly handed me the phone. 

As I opened up the browser, after closing dog rescue pages that is. Looking at the title was enough to make me want to end her.   
'(Name) (Last name),kept evidence away from police about her cannibalistic mother' I continued to read it and I was disgusted. Freddie Lounds personally went after (Name). Also saying her level of Empathy makes her 'insane and unfit to work with the FBI'. I close my eyes and take a deep breath. 

(Name) begins to stir. Her eyes flutter open and she looks at us. "Oh, God! You know don't you." She says. 

Will starting asking (Name) why she did that. She instantly starts defending herself. "I-I had too! My mother wasn't in her right mind and I couldn't have them give her the death penalty so... so I hid the body... I couldn't have one of my only other parent be taken from me!" 

"God, (Name). You could loose your Job. You could be arrested!" Will almost yells at her. 

"She is my mom. I would die for her like anyone else I consider family." She says to him standing up. "Like I would die for you or Abigail. And don't you yell at me will, you would have done the same if you were me! I was young and scared." She said as Abigail looked back and fourth between the two. "Will let's drop this. Fighting is not going to change what happened and I am to tired to fight with you over it. We are going to the cabin and other property the Hobbs have."

-Time Skip-

(Name) had spent the time glaring at the ground, her hands so tightly fisted that her knuckles were white and shaking from the stress she was putting on the joints. 

(Your POV)

We just came back from the other Hobbs residence. We found another body. Jack came down to talk to Will about it. He did not want to talk to me right now, I understand why.

Abigail is in the living room. We have decided to leave. Since we know that Abigail is not the murder and that the guy from yesterday is. I walk in with Hannibal and tense when I saw what I saw. They guy who was here yesterday is dead on the floor. Abigail has a knife in her hand. I run down to her and start to calm her down. 

I ran my hands through her hair as she sobbed into my shoulder loudly as I tried to calm her down "I-I didn't m-mean too!"

"I know, I know." I tell her. 

"(Name), there is some bleach under the sink." Hannibal says. 

I nod at him shocked. He takes off his suit jacket. I walk into the kitchen as he took care of the body. I grabbed the bleach and poured it onto the blood stains and scribed as much as I could off the floor. Abigail started helping me and soon the blood was cleaned up. Hannibal came back in and said the body was taken care off. 

Abigail looked down sadly as I held her close to me. "It's okay, it was self defense right?" She looked at me before slowly nodding.

"Killing is killing though." Hannibal said as Abigail began to cry as I lightly glared at him for making her cry.

"That may be true. But killing in self defense is completely different. If you intentionally kill someone you are a murder. If you kill someone in self defense or defending someone else you were protecting something." I snap at him. "Come on Abigail, we are leaving for the airport. Thank you for helping us Hannibal but I suggest you stay away from me for a little while."

(Hannibal's pov)

I watch as they leave and once the car left with the two I banged my head onto the wall.

"She loves kids, and Abigail is still a child of course she would be pissed at me! Damn it!" I shouted, for once showing emotion.


	10. Chapter 10

(Your POV)

It has been three days since the incident at the Hobbs residence. I have now been suspended and am looking for a new job. My students at the Academy seem to not want to learn from me. I do not blame them. They want to uphold the law, why would they want to learn from someone who destrupeted justice. I am looking for a teaching job that pays well. And if that turns up short I am going to use my historian degree and work at a research team. I thought that could be good too. I am also helping Abigail move into my house today. She is under my care and I am really happy she is moving in with me. 

(Scene change) 

(Baltimore)

(Hannibal's POV)

I sat in Bedelia's house, looking at her blankly as she looked at me as well "I can tell something is on your mind Hannibal. What happened?"

"I met someone." I say simply. It feels good to say. 

"Really, how long did you know this person?" Bedelia asks. 

"A little over a month, it may be a short time but I am in love with her. She sparked something in me that I never felt before." I say. 

"This girl must be something special." She says. 

"She is. She's smart, beautiful, kind, gentle. I can imagine spending my life with her, marrying her, having children with her. Everything." 

"This sounds very serious Hannibal. Does she know of your feelings." Bedelia asks. 

That made me freeze, I hadn't told her..and the reason was because if the boundaries our professional work won't let us

"About that..I don't think she does but.." I said

"What is it Hannibal?"

"She is my patient.." I said.

"Hannibal, falling for your patient is very wrong. Plus as strong as your feelings for her are she could get hurt. Not to mention if you do anything with her you could loose your job." Bedelia scolds. 

I held my head in my hands, I knew that, and I knew that well. 

"I know... it's wrong, it's wrong in every sense but I couldn't help it. She was interesting with how she acted and it took off from there" I said. 

"The best thing you can do. Is stay her psychiatrist even her friend. But if you want more stop being her psychiatrist. She seems good for you though. She makes you more human. Letting down your person suit. You most likely let it down because of her. One day you will show her the real you." Bedelia tells me. 

"I hope she will accept me." I said as she looked at me.

"What is her name?" She asks. 

"(Name) (Last name)." I said as she looked at me.

"The one who helped her mother hide the body? The cannibal's daughter?" Bedelia says shocked. 

"Yes." I say swallowing. "She did it to protect her mother. She only want to care and protect the ones she loves. She is quite loving plus she was only a child at the time." I tell her confidently. 

She nodded "I see, and Hannibal, how do you feel when others are rude to her or make her cry or even like her as well?" She asks. 

"When people are rude to her, I am annoyed. When the make her cry I want to comfort her and punish the one who made her cry. When someone likes her I am jealous and angered." I tell her. 

I'd anyone was to take her from me. I would kill them. 

She nodded and wrote something down before looking at me, dead serious. "What of you're the one who hurt her?" 

I looked away. "I think I already have..I said something without thinking to someone she viewed as her own child and though she glared at me annoyed I could also see hurt in her eyes..."

"I see, hurting the person you love is horrible. Even if it is unintentional, hurting them is something you must make right. You are gonna to have to apologize and mean it. If you love her make it right. Let her know you never wanted to hurt her and you will be better in the future." Bedelia explained to me. 

I nodded as I looked at her "I see..I should do that now then, thank you Bedelia" I said as I got up

-time skip-

(Name's pov)

I looked at Will "You sure you and Abigail will be alright?" 

"Yes (Name) now go, you wanted to visit your mother." I smiled as I kissed Abigail's cheek to which she playfully wiped it off making me chuckle as I waved and got in my car. I was excited to see my mother but I'd have to deal with Chilton, I don't know why he was always trying to talk to me. 

As I drive I can feel my smile fade slight. Every bit closer I get a little sad. The building is always a sad thing for me. Knowing my mother is there instead of home in a nice bed. I pull up to the building and park the car. I get out of the car to see Chilton standing there. 

"Hello, Dr. Chilton. How are you today?" I ask politely.

"I have told you many times to call me, Fredrick, (Name)." He tells me smiling. 

"Well I told, I will always call you Dr. Chilton. Until I know you better. And since my mother is in your care I cannot get to know you on a personal level." I tell him. 

I looked at him "speaking of my mother how is she?"

He looked at me "she has not made much recovery"

I sighed as I looked down sadly

(Chilton's Pov)

I look sadly at her. I love (Name) very much, I have seen her since I began working here. She comes to see her mother as much as she can. Her mother talks about (Name) and her other children and her husband. She always loved (Name) the most seeing her as her light. (Name) is loyal to her family and the ones she loves. I hope I can be one of those people too her. We begin to walk to her mom cell. 

"(Name), how have you been?" I ask her. 

"Not so good, Freddie wrote her artical about me." She tells me frowning.

"I read it. I believe you were just try to help your mother. I can understand." I tell her. 

She smiles at me. "Thank you." 

I felt the warmth from her smile. She is truly a bright light. Especially in a place like this. Perhaps that is why her mother loves her so.

We got to the cell soon enough as I turn to leave she calls out and smiles slightly. "Thanks again for your words... I'll see you around Frederick."

I smile at that. Maybe I am getting closer to her after all. 

(Name's POV)

I watched as Fredrick left then turn to my mom she is smiling at him. 

"Hello sweetie, how have you been?" She asks. 

(Mom's POV) 

It's been a whole month since I have seen my daughter, I hope her and her father are getting along and how she is doing in school.

She smiled sadly at me and walks over. "Hey mama, I'm doing... okay and how are you?" 

"I am doing good. I miss you, your siblings, and your father." I tell her. "How is your daddy And siblings doing?" 

"They are doing good. Dad is working a little less to spend time with us. (B/Name) and (S/Name) are making friends at school. We all miss you so much." She tells me. 

I smile at her and nod we continue to talk about our lives. She told me she is seeing a psychiatrist to help her with her stress. 

I smiled at her "How is that going?"

"OH it's going well, remember my friend Will?" 

OH boy did I remember will, I tried to get him to confess to her. "Yes." 

"He has been helping me with my um... new friend. We are also going out for dinner when I get home tonight." She tells me. 

I grin. "So like a date?" 

"No! I mean we are just friends." She tells me blushing. 

"You may see him as a friend. But the way he looks at you. He sees you more than a friend. Much more. Same way Dr. Chilton looks at you. I may be in here, but I can tell when a man likes a girl." 

She shook her head. "Oh no! You must have been confused, I highly doubt that he looks at me like that, either of them." 

I looked at her with a knowing smirk. "Honey you are beautiful. Any man would be lucky to have you." 

"Thank you mom. But I am nothing that special." She tells me. 

I shake my head at her thoughts of herself.

I knew how the doctor felt about my daughter. We chatted for a while on get before a knock snapped us out of our conversation. 

"Time is up." The guard said. 

"Ok. I will see you soon mom." She tells me. "I love you mom." 

(Name's POV)

I walk to Fredrick office. He wanted to see him after I saw my mom. I see him at his desk. 

"Hello, Fredrick." I greet him. 

"Hello, (Name). I have something to ask you." He says, standing up from behind the desk. 

I look at him,was it something about my mother? I hope it isn't..

"Sure, what is it?" I ask as I looked at him confused.

"I was wondering if you would like to take you out to dinner." He says. 

I stand there shocked. I then nod and smile slightly. 'He must want to talk to me about my mom.'


	11. Chapter 11

[There is a bit mention of masturbating and perverted parts. I hope you are fine with that.]

(Hannibal's pov)

I sat on her doorsteps as I held a bottle of wine, I wished to apologize to her. Once I saw her car I stood up. 

She looked at me confused. "Why are you here? Aren't you cold?" She asked as I shook my head 

"I wished to apologize and thought we could talk over a glass of wine?" She looked at me blankly before she smiled at me. 

"I guess we can" Her smile warms my heart. 

She unlocks her door and we walk in. This is my first time inside her home and not watching it from across the street. I see a stack of applications. I raise my eyebrow, she just shrugs. 

"Need a new Job." She states simply. Going to get wine glasses. 

 look at them, which worries me because I am the federal psychitist. If she leaves we can't see each other but then I could be with her...

She smiles as she comes back as I pour the wine for her, I couldn't take my eyes off her lips that curled around the rim of the glass as she drank the wine. 

"Not happy with you current job?" I ask. 

"I was never really happy with it content maybe. But the after Freddie's artical my students don't exactly want to learn from me." She tells me. "Plus Jack suspended me just last night. I could be fired soon so I am preparing for the worst. Your Wine and apology came at a good time. I appreciate both. Being able to talk to you and something to take the edge off." 

I smiled. "It is no problem at all, when I had said that, despite me looking calm I was worried and not thinking straight, what abigail did was needed." I said as she smiled at me. "Besides, wine finishes quicker with two people." I said as she laughed a bit. 

"Yes, it does." She smiles brightly. "Thank you for apologizing. It is hard to find a man who can admit to himself they made a mistake. Or for them come and apologize for it. But then aging you are not like normal men." 

"I am but a mere man. But I am glad I could make things right with you, (Name)." I tell her. 

"It is fine. I normally cannot stay mad at a friend for long, or anyone for that matter." She tells me.

I smiled at her, I was glad she forgave me and my mistake

-time skip to 4 glasses of wine later-

I smiled as she talked to me when I smelled something, it wasn't something bad... Something quite intoxicating really. I look to her and she is flushed and I knew instantly she was aroused. I am slightly confused, unless she feels the same way as me. 

"Mmm, I have not had this much alcohol in a while." She admits, adjusting herself to be leaning into me. 

I find it hard to control myself from taking her on this couch. It was so hard to not do anything that I could regret doing if she remembered anything.

Though it's hard to when she had her body pressed into mine, her legs uncrossed as she smiled at me with half lidded eyes, though she shocked me when her legs wrapped around mine. 

"Would you like some more wine." I ask untangling our legs going to pour more wine. 

"Dr. Lecter I may assume you are trying to get me drunk." She says playfully. "I should not drink more alcohol always makes me more aroused."  

I looked at her "I would never try that." She looked at me before smiling.

"Alright, if that's the case, pour me some more."

"So alcohol makes you aroused." I ask off handily. 

"Yes. First it happen was in a bar. I was drinking my stress away ended up getting so aroused and going home to take care of it." She tells me. "I don't drink much because of it. Going out to a bar is something I have not done since college." 

I knew what she meant by take care of it but a even if she drunk I can't say what I wanted too which would be to tell her that I'd make sure I would 'help' her with that.

We drink the wine. She lays her head down in my lap. She is beautiful I leaned down to kiss her. She is asleep but I still miss her. Her lips are soft and gentle I love this I feel and incredible spark. I  love her so much, it's hard to control myself when I'm around her, and though she may be asleep she still kisses me back. I could feel a smile on my face, though I probably look insane. I'm not insane though.

I pick up her up and carry her to her room. I want to look around but I am painfully aroused from that kiss. I am going to take care of that problem here and now. I looked around as I thought of what I needed to do or where to do said action when an Idea came to mind... It was bad sure but we would soon be together anyway. I place her down on her bad and went through her drawers. 

[Pervy part incoming]

I pull out a pair of panties and inhale the scent. With my strong sense of smell. I can smell traces of my (Name's) sweet smell. I unbutton my pants and push the boxers and pants down. I take a seat on her bed and start stroking my member while I am inhaling her delicous scent. 

If only she were awake and doing this to me... That would make it even better, I want her, but I want her to be awake when we do this, to feel my love for her, to let her know how much she affects me! I stoke faster and inhale even more. I am soon coming to the thought of her hand being the one stroking me. Once I had finished with my problem I had to clean it up, I couldn't just leave the mess for two reasons, one it would be rude and two because she would find out in the morning. When I looked at her face, I felt the urge to make sure only I would see her with such a peaceful sleeping face. 

I walk towards the bed and kiss her deeply. Partly afraid she will wake up and excited at the same thought. She pulls me down into the bed and cuddles close to me, sighing softly. I smiled a once again 'normal' smile as I pulled her close to me. I'll make sure soon I wouldn't have to be worried about her waking up. Though I was just lucky I wasn't tired, otherwise I may fall asleep and she'd wake up to me beside her without wearing clothes.


	12. Chapter 12

(Hannibal's pov)

I woke up however to find out I had fallen asleep,luckily she was still asleep. When I got dressed and looked around I saw a note from abagail saying that Alana had taken her to question her as well as to teach her as she couldn't go to a normal school yet. As I looked back at (Name) I thought of how she would probably be hungry and I knew JUST what to make her... well more like WHO.

  I quickly leave seeing it was still night and it gave me enough time to do a kill. I quickly get dressed in my clothes and rush out the house. I go to the house of the man who hurt my (Name), by calling her insane. She had told me of him last night. She said he was retiring since he was an older man and he lived with no one. I broke into his home holding a knife from his kitchen. Wearing gloves of course. He did not deserve to live after he hurt her that is for sure. I first cut out his tounge so her cannot call for help. I then began to place it in his hand sewing his first around. I cut off his foot and shoved it into his mouth. Next I slowly cut out his heart. Which is brilliant condition, leaving his lungs since they are poor and taking out his liver as well. This will do nicely. I make sure I left no trace of my being here and leave to get cleaned up and begin to make (Name) her breakfast.

I cut into said organs, it was surprising that the man had a good heart for being a smoker. He honestly didn't even deserve to be eaten by my lovely (Name) if you ask me but he was close by. I wanted her to accept her soon to be lifestyle. Of course I won't force her to eat it all the time.

She deserves to be happy. And until she adjust to this lifestyle I will not force her to do it all the time. I make the meal as best as I can, since I never worked in this kitchen before. I am glad that (Name) is careful in which she puts into her body. To not put unwanted chemicals in her body. Too many people let all those unwanted unhealthy chemicals in their body. Then I pause and wonder if she is on birth control since that is another unwanted chemical in her body. Or does she just trust to not have sex, she is a virgin, but she could still be on the pill to be safe. I hear a noise behind and turn to see (Name) walking in rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

"Morning, Hannibal." She says yawning cutely. "I hope I did not keep you up last night."

I  turned over and let a very small ghost of a smile on my face. "Not at all, even if you did I would not mind, in the office we are psychiatrist and patient but outside of work we are friends."

And I meant it, somewhat, I wanted to be more than friends. I'd make sure of it. "I noticed you don't have very many chemicals, I assume you're careful about that?" She nodded as she stretched. 

"Yeah I am, I guess I don't want to put harmful things in my body."

I nodded as I thought of a way to ask her this question. "Are you on birth control? I heard that it can cause problems later on in life." 

She nodded "I'm not on the pill, never needed to be. It's sweet of you to worry though."

I nodded and said it was not a problem.

"I see you went out to get some meat." She says sitting at the table. "I have been getting more comfortable with meat since you started making it for me so often. You may just change my view on it all together." 

I smile, she has no idea that I am and have been serving her human. But it is good this way it will have her more accepting of my, no our life style in the near future.

She would be more comfortable then, though I hope I can soon get rid of Abigail... I know (Name) loves her, and Abigail looks up to her but, I can't have Abigail give away my secret and take (Name) away from me.

I will let her know when she is ready to accept my world. The world that we would soon share. Just the tought makes me exstatic. The thought of not having to hide everything from her. Letting her know just how much I love her and want to be with her. If I were to kill Abigail I know she would be heartbroken, but she would understand why. She has to. If she does not I would take her move to another country and keep her locked away where only I could see her. No one would ever lay eyes on her aging except for me and our future children.

All though I do wish she would understand. She was an understanding person besides, Abigail could easily be replaced. It was for us, surely she would understand why it was so important then.

"You know,sometimes I wonder about this Hannibal" I glance over at her. "About what?" 

"Well two things, one, if I'll ever find the right person for me and two, if I'm a good enough mother for Abigail"

 "I see you are doubting you will ever find the right person and that you may not be a good mother to Abigail." I say simply. "I am certain there is someone out there for you, maybe closer than you think. What makes you think you will not be a good mother to Abigail?"

"Well for one, I killed her father. The closets person she was with and I have to much baggage. I once thought of having a egg downer so I could have a child. Then I thought do I want to have a child brought into this world with me as a mother. I think some people should not be care givers. Even if they are good at it." She confesses to me. 

I plate the food then wrap my arms around her as she sits. I never knew she felt this way. "You will make a brilliant mother. Your first instinct was to go to stay with Abigail when she was in a coma. To go to her when she woke up. And to protect her when she took a life in self defense all parents makes mistakes when they are having children and that you are aware of this. You show that you will be a brilliant mother." 

She smiled lightly at me, I could understand her worry in a way or two. Sure I've never had children but I think I could understand.

"It's just... she needs a fatherly figure in her life, I can't be everyone for her... I don't even have a job right now for God's sake!" 

 I suddenly got an idea that would benefit us both. "I may have something that solves both our problems." I tell her. 

"And what would that be Hannibal?" She asks. 

"You become my secretary, just until you find another job. That way you will have a job and you will not have to worry. I also have been lacking one since my last followed her heart to Europe." I tell her. 

She bites her lower lip in thought. "I am not sure, not only am I your patient, but I am also your friend would it not be weird for me to work for you?" She asks.

That was a bit of an issue but I didn't care, I needed her close to me.

"I'm sure it'll be fine besides, if you ever need help with Abigail I don't mind helping you." I said.

"Well, if you are sure. I guess I can work for you, just until I find a job though!" She says smiling reluctantly, then frowning. "It is not going to be easy though, more teachers are getting laid off than hired right now." 

"Take all the time you need." I tell her as we began to eat. I am hiding my triumpth as I eat. Knowing I will see her almost everyday now. 

-Small time skip-

We are busy cleaning up when the phone rings she goes to naswer it and begins to speak to someone on the other line. 

"Yes, I remember dinner at seven tonight. Yes dress formally, thank you for telling me Fredrick. I will see you then."

I titled my head, Chilton? What did he have to do with her? I knock on the door as she turns around and hangs up. "Who was that?"

 "Oh, it was, Fred- Dr. Chilton." She tells me. "He asked me to have dinner with him the other day. I assume he wants to talk to me about my mother. So we are having dinner tonight." 

"I see." I say simply. I do not believe that he just wants to have dinner with her. He may want to be more with her and now our love is being threatened by him. "Are you sure it is not a date?"

She looked at me confused. "No way, he's my mother's doctor so he couldn't date me." She said as I was both annoyed bit also adoring of her oblivious nature. "Besides he would not see anything in me. I am far to simple to attract a guy like that." She says. 

I simply nod as her phone begins to ring aging. I swear if it is Chilton I will sever his head and disembowel him. 

"Hell... Jack what is it? Another Ripper murder. Yes I will be there right away." She says into the phone then hangs up.

"I thought you were suspended" she nodded 

"I was but Will is also busy so I have to come in instead" she said.

"I got to go, there has been another murder and it was someone that I had met. At least that is what Jack said" She goes upstairs to get dressed.

I leave knowing that (Name) is going to have a hard time with the body, I did start these public murders because of her and if they knew the 'Cheasepeake Ripper' was fixsated on her then she would break down. I of course would be there to pick up the pieces. Sure it hurt me to see her like that but I was there to help her. Though they got it wrong, I didn't want to kill her. I wanted her, not dead but her to love me.


	13. Chapter 13

(Your POV)

I made it to the crime scene. In which I am surprised is the house of the man who called me insane a few days ago. I had been in a job interview with him and it went sour. I wonder why would the Ripper go after this man at all. But then aging why does the ripper choose any of his victims. He does not descreminate between race, gender, or age. The only thing he has not done is children. Which I am thankful for. I would not be able to handle seeing a young child in one of his murders. I walk into the house and up to his bedroom. I am nervous to see what this man is doing he scares me more than any other serial killer I have ever met or went after. I am shocked to see the body has his tounge in his hand sewn shut around it and his foot in his mouth. The chest cavity is sewn shut but you can tell that the heart was removed.

"Good thing you are here, (Name). Will is suspended and we need one of our best on this case." Jack tells me. "I leave you to the body."

With that they left the room and I began. I took a deep breath, closing my eyes, trying to keep calm, I knew this would be bad. It would be bloody. I let my mind and began to feel what the Ripper felt. It was controlled anger and he slowly became satisfied with cutting him. Up with each slash his love grew. Wait, love!?! He loved the person he was doing this for and wanted the world to know it. I nearly vomited and I ran out of the room and out of the house to get fresh air. This whoever this is, is in love with someone and killed this person as revenge for the one he or she loved. Jack comes up to me and ask what happened.

I tried to speak but I couldn't contain myself well as I threw up on the floor as I cried. I looked up at him as I calmed my breathing.

"He killed this man, because he loves someone. He feels like this man hurt them and... and he took revenge on them. I think it may be someone the man said something bad too. Holding his tounge in his hand in the shape of a fist. It means he used his words as a weapon to hurt the person the Ripper loves. The foot in the mouth means as the saying goes that the man put his foot in his mouth. The heart... the heart being taken was a, a... There is something in his chest!" I was explaining when I realized what was going on. "He must of left something for the person he loves!" 

"I want that body back to the lab now. I want to find out what was in his chest!" Jack tells the team, he then turns to me. "Are you arlight?"

"No, Jack." I tell him. "The love the Ripper has for this person is dark and twisted. He wants that person and that person alone. He will kill anyone who gets in the way and he will kill anyone who hurts them. This person whoever the Ripper is in lo- No obsessed with is in danger. If she or he rejects him they could end up dead or worse." I exclaimed. 

-Time Skip-

We are back in the lab. I am standing in to corner drinking a bottle of water. Trying to calm my nerves. I look over at Jack. Jack looked at me and I finally saw something other than authority. I saw regret but I knew I had to continue,"Can you look at the note?" He asks, I slowly nodded

"I-I'll try" I go and open the note with shaking hands. 

I read the note and my heart nearly stopped. 

'Beloved (Name), I know this man has hurt you. Him calling you insane just for protecting your mother. I know you cried and broke down. I could not let this happen, I already let to many people hurt you without taking action. I cannot say how sorry I am that you have been trough so much. I love you and have for a long time. You see I may know you, but you do not know me. Which saddens me. Especially since I started all these murders for you. I just want you to see and love me for as I am. I know I frighten you, and for that, I am sorry. It was never my intention to scare you. I love you more than anything in the world. Even more than life itself. I will build a future for us and for our future children. I cannot wait to be buried inside you and planting my see-' 

I stop reading after that. I began to start to panic and my heart is going to fast, I cannot breath! I felt like throwing up everything in my stomach, the note and it's content of that note as I handed it to jack shakily. As Jack reads the note his eyes widen and I fall to my knees not able to take it anymore. Everything that this man has been doing has been for me. In his mind he has been trying to have me accept and love him. I just crumble from it and break down. I can barely here Jack trying to consult me. I am far to gone. Jack, from what I could hear was calling Hannibal. I was heavily weeping as I held my face in my hands.

-Time Skip- 

I felt someone wrap there arms around me and tell me everything was going to be okay. I can tell that is Hannibal from his colonge. it is a comforting smell. I curl up into him and let myself cry into him. To let myself go I soon fell asleep from crying so much held protectively in Hannibal's arms. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I held (name) in my arms softly, afraid to let her go. I knew it would work, I'd make sure I made her feel much better than she was now. I pick her up and carried to Jack's office so she can rest. I want to take her to my home where she could rest safely. But I know that would bring eyes to my action. Plus I have to speak with Jack, he has to tell me what happen to my (Name). Though I already know she had read my note. I knew she may react like this. She is far to kind and loving to not of reacted as such. I am glad that she is now starting to understand this is the first of many steps to our future. She first had to know that I loved her. At least the me that is the Cheasepeake Ripper. Soon she will know that I her friend Hannibal loves her as well. Then I can slowly start showing her my love. Preparing her for our future and the full truth. But for now I would try to just be her friend, I knock on the door as Jack opens the door and motions to the couch. Is laid her down and turned to Jack. 

"What happen?" I ask.

"The Ripper is in love with (Name). She is the target of his obsession. He must of read at least one Freddie's Blog on her and became obsessed with her. He started all these killings knowing she would be put on the Ripper case. Now she read his note and she panic." Jack says. 

I mentally scoff at the word. I am not obsessed. I am just a simple man in love with a beautiful women. 

"She has the right to panic. The full note as it went on got vulgar. I need to keep her on the case though. If we take her off the Ripper might get angry that she is no longer seeing his work. Which could put her in danger. Dr. Lecter we will need you to keep seeing (Name) she needs someone to keep her stable in all this madness of his... love." Jack tells me.

I nodded. "That would make sense, someone like this is not mentally stable. Although you can't throw her in every time as soon as it happens Jack." I said

"You think I do not know that. We have to give the Ripper what he wants and that is, as of right now (Name's) attetion. By god I do not want her to fall any sort of victim to the Ripper. He may end up killing her or worse. But she is our best bet at catching him, I hate to put her in this situatuion. We may not always see eye to eye. With her easy going nature, but she affected the Ripper in no way that is natural." Jack tells me nearly shouting. "A man like this should not be able to love. Espically someone like (Name) she is like a daughter to me and I know she is suffering because of the Ripper."

I mentally growled at Jack, I could love and I do love her, I would make sure he would eventually know that. 

"I know Jack, I'm just trying to stay calm." ' swear I'll kill that perverted son of a bitch!' I think viciously. 

-Time Skip-

I am in the hospital now with (Name). She is lying in the bed since she is a stress induced coma. I know this is my fault that she is here. But I am glad she is, she now cannot go on that date with Chilton. She is safe from him. I know when she wakes up she will be just a little more accepting of me. Her body is physically adjusting to the thought of my love. And when she does wake up, she will be ready to face more of y love for her. She just needs time. I get up to leave since it is late. I have appointments for tomorrow that could not be changed. I wish I could stay here though.


	14. Chapter 14

(Name's pov)

I look around, I hear the beeping of a machine. I knew that I was in a hospital and I hate hospitals. As soon as I woke up I saw Hannibal and abigail by my door.

"Mama." Abigail cried rushing to me and giving me a hug. 

"It's okay. I'm okay." I tell her. Kissing her cheek. 

"It is good to see you awake (Name)." Hannibal says walking in. 

"Nice to see you too. Both of you." I tell them. 

"I was just here to pick up Abigail. She has classes and I was hoping you would rest more." He tells me. "Though I am glad you are awake you been in a coma for two days."

"Two days!" I nearly shout. "When can I leave?" 

"The doctors want to monitor you for the next thirteen hours. If everything is fine you can go home." Hannibal tells me. 

"I will see you tomorrow mom, I love you." Abigail says giving me one last hug.

"I love you too sweetie." With that said they left. 

-Small Time Skip-

I smiled lightly as I had gotten to know one if the doctors, she was super nice to me. I called Will but I remembered he went to look at dogs again, I didn't know if Jack was busy, Frederick I didn't know to well so I guess that left Hannibal. I just hope he doesn't mind. It went to voice mail. So I assume he is probably with a patient. I huff and stare at the wall. I then hear a knock at the door and look over to see... Fredick carrying Chinese take out and (Favorite Flowers). I smile and blush slightly.

"I thought you may want some company since I know you hate hospitals." He tells me.

I smiled, maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought. "Yeah, I do hate hospitals, thank you. You really didn't have to do this"

And he really didn't, I felt bad for feeling like I had made him do it. 

"You did not have to come." I tell him.

"No it is fine. especially since our date was kind of canceled." He says with a chuckle. 

"Date!?!" I asked shocked. "I mean the dinner it was date!?!"

"Yes." He then pauses and goes. "You thought it was buisness of course why would a girl like you want to date me?"

"No, no, no!" I say blushing crimson. "I thought it was buisness was because who would want to go on a date with! I am so plain and boring!"

I absouletly flustered at this point. I never thought of someone liking me that way, ever really. Not since Freddie and I had broken up, it was for the best though. Obviously we were meant to hate each other. 

"Well, I think you are rather brilliant. By the way, not wanting to turn the mood sour or anything but Freddie wrote something new again." 

I rolled my eyes "What did she write now?"

"Well... I think you may want to read this one." Fredrick tells me.

I nod and open up the blog. 

'A Love for the Cheasepeake Ripper?'

'In the last murder of the Ripper, he confessed that all of this is done for one person. One woman in fact. It is the women that he claims to love. (Name) (Last Name). She has been on the case since the very start. He has gained her attetion like no man or women has. I know I have tried.

As one of the many males and females who have fallen in love with (Name) I know the pain of yearning for her. Since I still too this day yearn for her. She is an amazing, brilliant, smart, and beautiful women. I would not go as far as killing for her, since I am not a deranged or unhinged, Socoipath or Psychopath. But I can see why this man or women has fallen for her. Not only is she smart and beautiful. But she is alos far more kind and forgiving than anyone. 

We may have our differences since they way we broke up was not ideal. Not that I wanted us to end. But I can confidentally say that (Name) is a cut above the rest. Seeing the good in almost everyone. She has and empathy to people around her. That many wish to have. I can say that you the Cheasepeake Ripper have many rivals for (Name). Myself Included.'

-Freddie Lounds

Was she trying to get herself killed?..and she still felt that way? Even after she could possibly have ended any chances of me getting a job? I never realized that what was how she felt.

I look at Chilton "That... how did you know about the ripper?" 

He stayed quiet. "Because, me and Hannibal." He seemed to hate saying that name, I couldn't be mad though since I guess psychiatrists are almost like competing or something. "We sometimes work together" he said.

I nodded, I understood that now "You know Frederick, you aren't as bad as I had thought I guess. Though I hope if we ever go on more dates it won't be in a hospital room again." I joked lightly.

"Well, I was wondering if you would care to go to the opera with me." He tells me.

I instantly blush at that. "I would enjoy that, but I promised Hannibal my first time at the opera would be with him. Rain check?" I ask. 

"of course, now let's dig in before the food gets cold." He says setting the food down on the tray. 

I smiled at we ate Dinner together. A little fast food won't kill me.

-Time Skip-

I smiled as I looked in the mirror, I just hope I wasn't under dressed, I never really did anything like this I was wearing a F/c dress that I found in the back of my closet. I hugged Abigail. "Be careful and you're sure you'll be alright? I can call Wi-" 

"Mom, I'm fine, calm down." I sighed and smiled lightly 

"I know..." I heard a car beep and I knew Hannibal was here. 

(Hannibal's pov)

I walked to the door after beeping the horn. I know it was rude but I am excited to be on a date with my (Name). Even though she does not know that this is a date and she thinks it is just two friends out for the evening. I am wearing a formal suit with a bow tie for the opera tonight. As I knock on the door I can feel butterflies in my stomach. This is my first kind of date with (Name). She opens the door and I am stunned by her beauty her dress fit her body so perfectly and brings out her (Eye Color) eyes. Her hair put up in a french twist and diamond teardrop ear rings. She is the vision of beauty.

She smiled at me and hugged me lightly as I once again took this opportunity to smell her scent. She always smelled so good to me..

I was sad when she pulled back but I didn't show it as I took her to the car.

-timeskip-

Throughout the entire opera I stole glances at (Name) she was so beautiful and so was the singing. As the woman ended the sing both me and (Name) stood up as we clapped. She really seemed to enjoy the opera. In which we will be attending more in the future. Her smile is raidient and breath taking. We went to go out to the hall for refreshments before leaving for the night. The night I did want to end it was perfect, until Chilton showed up that is. 

"Hello, Dr. Lecter, (Name). How wonderful it is to see you both." He greets, looking at (Name) the whole time drinking in her beauty. "May I just say (Name), you look like the most beautiful creature to ever set foot on this earth. I am envious you did not take my offer to come to the opera."

I glared at him as I saw her face turn a bright red as she looked down shyly "T-Thank you" she smiled. "I had no idea you were going to be here otherwise I would have looked for you sooner."

It was at this point I wanted to kill him even more. But before I can say anything I saw one of my paitents, he has to be blunt and truely annoying.

"Hello, Dr. Lecter." He greets me. 

"Hello Frankyln." I greet back not to be rude. "Did you enjoy the opera?" 

"Yes, loved it." He says. "Though I was a bit distracted by the beauty beside you." 

I now wanted to kill both of these two. I mentally growled. 

"Thank you." (Name) is blushing even more. Not used to all these compliments. 

"Your welcome. I am Franklyn Froideveaux. It is nice to meet you... um..." he says shaking her hand. That I wish to cut off. 

"(Name) (Last Name)." She tells him. "It is nice to meet you too, Franklyn."

He smiled at her, acting like he had the right to smile at her. "So Franklyn, what are you doing here?" I ask, keeping my calm facade up.

"Oh me? I'm here with my friend Tobious." He then waves over a man, who has the same calmness on his face as mine.

 "Everyone this is my friend Tobious, everyone Tobious." Franklyn greets. 

"Hello." He greets. His eyes than land on (Name). "And who is this exquisite young women." 

I nearly was ready to kill all three of them. (Name) blushes even more, I swear one more person says anything to her I will loose it. 

"This is (Name) (Last Name) I believe she is Hannibal's date." Franklyn says.

She looked at me and then at Franklyn and shook her head. "o-o-oh no t-that's not i-it. D-Dr. L-Lector is m-my p-psychiatrist." she stuttered out, which if we weren't in these circumstances I would have thought it was adorable and kissed her, but we were in public.

"Really? He is my psychiatrist too." Franklyn says smiling. 

"Really, what a small world it is." She smiles so brightly that all four males felt the warmth and genuin goodness of her smile. 

They have no right to see her smile like that... No one does. She is mine! Only I can see her it like that. 

"Not only am I her psychiatrist, but I am also her friend and soon to be her boss." I tell him. Secretly braging that I spend so much time with her. 

"Really, you are a Secretary?" Tobious asks. 

"Well I am going to be for a bit. I was a teacher at the FBI Academy but a artical Freddie Lounds wrote. Kind of ruin that. So Hannibal as a good friend offered me a job until I get another one." She explained smiling at me. "Which I am truly grateful for."

"Ah, that is where I seen you before. Your the girl the Cheasepeake Ripper is after." Tobious says. 

"Yeah, that is me." She says with a frown. 

"If I may say the picture on the article does not do you justice." He tells her.

Her blush is back. "Thank you." 

He smiled at her, which made me even more mad, good thing I can hold back my frown. "I can see why he likes you." 

She blushed even more. "I'm really not that interesting. All I really do is take care of Abigail and listen to Orchestra music." 

"So you like instruments?" 

"Yeah I do, especially cellos, you have to be talented to play one." 

"I love the cello, I play it for the Orchestra and the opera. Along with the other string instruments." He tells her. 

"That is amazing. I tried to learn how to play the cello. But I am not skilled at it. I am fairly well at the piano though." She tells him. 

"Really now? I tried the piano but I couldn't play that" she smiled at him "then perhaps I'll have to try and teach you" she joked lightly.

I knew she was being nice but I didn't like the looks he was giving her.


	15. Chapter 15

(Name's pov)

-one week later-

It's been a week and I start my job, Abigail waved as I left 

"Bye!" I said as I waved, Alana smiled as she lead Abigail to the living room. I hope that this goes well.

I soon arrive at the building as I smile and sneak up behind Hannibal as he is drawing something. I smile deviously as I jump onto his back, I was just glad I got a job.

"(Name)! What are you doing?" He says truly laughing.

"I am glad that you gave me this job. Not a lot of people will do it." She tells me kissing the top of my head. "So thank you." 

"It is no problem really. I am glad to help you." He says. 

I get off his back and look at he was drawing and see that it is.

I look at the picture, though I can't tell who it is yet, it looks so be a girl sleeping. "Whatcha drawing?" I ask as I have to press my body against his and go on the tips of my feet to see it again. 

"A woman I have admired for some time." He tells me a light blush on his cheeks.

"She must be someone special to catch your eye." I tell him.

"She is an amazing person." He says.

"Well, I am going to get to work. Your first appointment is in ten minutes and then you are good for an hour." I tell him. and kiss his cheek in a playful way. I am very thankful that he gave me this job.

-ten minutes later-

I smiled and waved to Franklyn. "Hey Frank, nice to see you again." I smiled, I think all he wanted and needed was a friend.

"Hello (Name), how are you doing today." He asks smiling.

"I am doing good." I tell him "Today is my first day on this job."

"Would like to spend your lunch break with me?" He asks. 

"Sorry, but I think I should spend the first couple of days eating lunch in the office. How about next week?" I ask him.

He smiled and nodded "it's really nice to see you again though Frank." 

"You too (Name)." He said as he nodded and walked into Hannibal's office.

(Hannibal's pov)

It was a good thing that was the only picture she saw, there were others but...  I have draw her in various states of dress and in sexual positions. Imagine me there and touching her glorious body. I take my seat and look at Franklyn who seems more interested in talking to MY (Name) then actually doing our appointment.

I would have to do something about that, I listened in to hear her reject his offer for lunch making me smirk as she would eat in the office with me.

Soon enough he came into the office as (Name) waved and went to call her house to see if Abigail and Alana were alright. "Hello Franklyn."

"Hello, Dr. Lecter. I find your new secretary is much more pleasent from the last. She is a ray of sunshine." He says. 

"How so?" I ask him.

"Well he suddenly has taken up piano and has been looking for what he says is the perfect type of flowers. Plus he is more secretive." He tells me.

I nodded this was somewhat progress... wait... Piano, (Name) plays the piano and she told him that. He'd better not be doing what I think he's doing. "I see, and I assume that's not normal." 

He nodded. "It's really not, he isn't normally like this." 

We continue to talk for our remaining hour. After we finished I told him he could make his appointment with (Name) on his way out. I sent a glare to his back that he should just make that appointment and leave MY (Name) alone.

But no, of course he had to talk to her, make her laugh and make her smile. That was my job as a lover to do that, not his.

He was nothing but a pest in my plans. Although at least I had an hour to spend with her. He left as I finished my notes and I walk out to see her smiling. I love that smile, she just seems to have it on most of the time. But I love the fact that I am one of the people to make her smile. I should be the only one to make and see that smile, no one else.

She smiled over at me even brighter than before, she was much better than the last secretary, sure the other one had been serious... but (Name) could be very serious if need be. "Hey, wanna see something cool now that we are on break?"

She got in position to do what I can only imagine that is a yoga position. She lifts her leg in a perfect split while standing. Instead of being impressed normally. Mind went to the positions we could do doing sex with her so flexable. She then starts to slip, since she is in heals I go to catch her but she lands on top of me. Her lips crashing on mine.

I would have kissed back without a care in the world..Had Will not waked in on us. "Hey (N-)" he didn't even finish his sentence as his eyes widened and (Name) looked at him.

"oh, oh God sorry about that, u-uh hey Will, I uh... It was an accident, see I was trying to catch Hannibal before he left for lunch but I'm wearing heels so I ended up falling on him." She explained the half truth, probably so that it didn't sound as bad. 

His eyes narrowed. "You were doing Yoga in Heels aging?" He asks. 

"Yes..." She says looking down blushing. 

"You are one day going to break your ankle you know that right?" He sighs. "I am glad you are okay. Just no more yoga in Heels." He tells her. 

"Hannibal is way better to fall on than your wooden floor." She giggles. 

"I am sure." He said detastfully. "At least you did not break your nose aging." 

Will just nods and leaves as me and (Name) go back to being quiet. She is embarresed which she should not be. And I am busy drawing her as she sits there with a adorable pout on her lips. How I want to bite that pouty lip.


	16. Chapter 16

(Your POV)

-Three day later-

It has been three days since I started working for Hannibal everything has been good so far. I also have yet to get any more messages from the Ripper. He did his three bodies than will most likely be quiet for months. I am happy with this all though Jack is worried about me. He said that he is going to have me on the Ripper case for now. Which I am grateful for. We right now have to get the Ripper what he wants. So he does not loose his temper. the only bad thing that happen is I started my period yesterday. Which is fine for the first day. But by the second day I am a little sad... And I grave sweets and junk food. It is the only time I eat unhealthy stuff. I get up for work and then start getting dressed. I make it downstairs to see Alana helping Abigail with breakfast. I smile at that. I went out to get the mail and got an un marked letter. I decide to look at it later slipping it into my coat. Abigail has decided to get a law degree and is doing home courses to start her off before she goes to college. She wants to become a lawyer and defend the law. Which I am happy for. Though she wants to go to a college near by so she can stay home. Which I am happy with. Though she may miss out on her college experiences. I eat breakfast with them and I enjoy it. I give Abigail a hug and leave for the day. Not before grabbing some junk food and going off to work. Hannibal has taken it upon himself to make both of us lunches. Even though I insisted that we take turns.

He said he wouldn't have it and I knew he was stubborn, there was no way to get around it. I got to the office soon enough as I put a small piece of chocolate in my mouth. I see Hannibal walk out of his office to greet me as I moan around the piece of chocolate in my mouth. He lifts an eyebrow and I show him the chocolate. He gives a distasteful look at it like, probably because it is junk food and he cares what he puts in his body. Like I normally do. 

"Good morning, Hannibal." I say to him with a smile.

"Good morning, (Name)." He greets back with a returned smile.

"So let me guess, you're wondering about the chocolate? One I really live chocolate actually and two, I've been cursed with time of month" I said, I was comfortable to tell him about it. It really shouldn't be a big deal. "Also I crave more junk food on my period and am not in the mood to make the homemade healthy version of them. Abigail has taking full advantage of my junk food stash."

I smiled lightly. "Isn't that unhealthy?" My smile faded 

"Are... is there something wrong with my body? Are you saying I look unhealthy." I asked, not mad just a bit sad.

"Not at all the chemicals though are quite..."He trails off. 

"I know, I just am not really in the mood to watch my health on my period. I was am a little less cheerful and in a funk. Will always showers me with junk food and sappy romance comedies. It became a sorta monthly tradition." I tell him, smiling ever so lightly.

"I see, so is this normal?" 

I nod. "I'm going to be realnwoth you since you're a good friend, I get sad, hundreds and actually straight up, horny as hell on my period so yeah it's normal."

"I see." He says staring at me. 

I give a closed eyed smile and open the letter as he gets ready for his first appointment I nearly scream. I know I am going to have to call Jack and have him some from the office it was a letter from the Ripper.

I look at Hannibal "I have to go for a moment,I need to call Jack" I said getting up

I dial his number "Hello?" I ask as Jack answered 

"What is it (Name?)" 

"T-Theres another letter from the ripper, I found it in the mail box this morning" I said.

"Can you read it to me?" He asks. 

"Yes..." I say with a nod.

'My Dearest, (Name). It has been far too long since I have seen your smiling face. It pains me that you are in my reach and yet so far. I yearn to touch and be with you. I know you started your period yesterday and I wish I could comfort you with your mood swings and cravings. It also secures my thoughts that you have a healthy menstral [I think I spelled that wrong] cycle so you will be more likely to bare our children. To have my seed and your egg meat a create a new life is one of the many things I crave. I cannot but will wait for the day I pin you to our bed and take our virginal body. Showing you a world that you can only imagine at this point. I will teach you so many things. I am glad you enjoyed the opera you look positively stunning. Just remember I am also watching over you protecting your innocence and virtue which I will be the one to take. 

-Forever Yours: The Cheasepeake Ripper'

I had managed to read the note this time but it was definitely disturbing to read. I could only hope that is was a prank but I knew all to well... I knew that Jack was livid.

I want you to have protective detail. He knows to much about you!" Jack almost shouts through the phone. "Are you still a virgin and did you start your period yesterday?" Jack asks.

Normally I would not answer these questions to Jack, but this is not a normal situation. "Yes, I am still a virgin and I did start my period yesterday."

Jack curses on the other line. "I am setting that protective detail and having a tech pick up the letter." He tells me. I was scared, someone was watching me, knew about me. It was scary in theory and even worse in real life. I agree to the protective detail. Even though I know the Ripper will only be caught when he wants to be. That's the person he is, he wants to play with us before we catch him. For all we knew, he could be faking the "love" he felt. I hung up after shakily agreeing.

-Time Skip- 

(Will's POV)

I am worried about (Name) she has just received this morning a letter from the Cheasepeake Ripper. She must be shaken up by it. Jack told me about it and I knew she was on her period so I bought some junk food and went to her office on her lunch break. She looked scared as her leg was bouncing quickly as I sat beside her 

"Are you okay (Name)?" She looked at me and instantly jumped onto me crying.

"No, I am not. I am being watched all the time and having a protective detail assined to me because of it!" She sobs. 

I know this is a lot for her. She just wanted a normal life and a family. And now she gets a Insane stalker following in her and killing for her. This is not the life I would have chose for her.

She held onto me with before looming up and kissing my cheek before she giggled a bit. Pulling out a mirror and showing me that she got lipstick on me. I smile as I look at the mirror. I love that she can smile through all of this even though it is terrifying.

She managed to make me smile as well. "I don't know I think this correct looks good on me" I joked.

I manage to make her laugh and I smile at her pulling out the bag of munchies. She laughs and takes them Hannibal comes out of his office with lunch in his hand. I assume he must having been making (Name) lunch everyday.

(Name) smiled at me as Hannibal looked at me with his normal emotionless glare. 

"Will, you seem to have something on your cheeks." (Name) smiled and giggled.

"Oh yes, (Name) kiss me, and it left some lipstick on my cheek." I tell him, 'yes (Name) kissing me on the cheek all the time. not like she will kiss you' I think to myself. 

(Hannibal's POV) -Jealous time-

I kept my calm facade as I had to do so often now as I nodded. But inside I wanted to murder Will, have his dogs slowly rip him apart. I hated him, hated how close she was to him.

He smiles at her and I nearly lunge at him. "So tonight we are on for a binge watching movies, you of course can bring Abigail." He tells her.

"Of course." She tells him giggling.

She laughs as she held Will in a hug and kissed the corner of his lips as he complained playfully. Will says he has to go and get ready for his next class and that he would pick up (Name) for tonight. She just smiles and agrees. God, must be playing his game with me, because (Name) is MINE.

I walked over to her, handing her the lunch I made for her. "So how is your day so far?" 

"It's... okay I guess, a letter came today but it was creepy to me." 

"How so." I ask her sadden she thought my love letter as creepy. 

"Well, he must be stalking me since he knows I went to the opera. He knew I was on my period and when it started and the fact that I am a virgin. He knows probably knows more things about me than no one else does." She explained to me.

I nodded. "Do you think it's disturbing?" 

"A-A bit because they know so much about me." she said as she looked down. "Also I know the level of love he has for me. I felt it while I was examining the body. It was so strong and raw. The thought that someone could love me so much is a bit scary and sightly flattering." She confessed. 

I nodded but smirked mentally at least she was flattered.


	17. Chapter 17

I stretched out as I looked over at the alarm clock before my phone began to ring, being the "morning" person I was I begrudgingly answered it. As soon as I answered I heard yelling of my siblings. 

"What in the name of Mother Marry driving a fucking tank is going on!?!" My sister, (S/Name's) voice rings through the phone. 

"what are you talking about?" I ask rubbing my eyes. 

"The god damn fucking Cheasepeake Ripper is what we are talking about!" My brother (B/Name) shouts into the phone. "Just because you are the oldest is not a reason to not tell us about this shit!"

"Guys I did not want you to worry." I tell them.

"Of course we are going to worry you are our big sister and the one who raised us, Jesus Christ with a firearm, (Name)." (S/Name). 

"Okay, okay." I agree. "I should of told you. "How about I take you guys out to eat on my lunch break?"

"Good, cause you got some explaining to do." They both say huffing and puffing.

"Alright, I will text you my new work address and see you at noon." I tell them. "I love you."

I sighed as I hung up and held my face. This was going to be extremely stressful.

I signed loudly again as I looked around, Abigail went to school earlier. I get dressed for the day. This time a black pencil skirt and white blouse. I throw on my winter coat and thought about what I am going to do for the holidays. I know I have to get gifts for, Abigail, Will, (B/Name), (S/Name), Hannibal, Fredrick, Jack, and make a shit load of cookies. This was going to be an interesting Christmas... I just hope it goes well with no new letters. I will start a check list on my break. Like Christmas tree, decorations, bake good, family time, and of Christmas shopping. I do not know what to get Hannibal though. Abigail is easy she wanted to have a pet and learn to play an insturment. Christmas is one of my favorite holidays, after thanksgiving. I hope the Ripper does not do a murder on the holidays.

I think Hannibal would like a book, a classic book of poems, Will well, dog items, Jack would probably like a new tie, (S/n) wants a stuffed animal, go figure and (B/n) wanted a new vynal cover. As I thought about it I thought about Franklyn, I decided I would also get him a gift, perfect because he has another appointment. Maybe on my lunch break I'll go to a music store and pick up an instrument for Abigail.

She said she was interested in the clarinet since it was easier to learn to play. I also has to introduce Abigail to my siblings which I hope they behave. I cannot wait to make a Christmas feast for her and them and Will. I may make a dinner party for them. Then we can exchange gifts. Yup I am defiantly doing a small   
Christmas party. I will even invite Alana, we do not see eye to eye cause she has tried to psychoanalyze me. But she has been helping Abigail in her basic courses to prepare her for fall. This one has to go well cause I did not get to really celebrate Thanksgiving this year. Abigail needs some Christmas time, we can even spend Christmas day together before I visit my mom. One day I will introduce them. 

I smiled mentally, so I go to work, then since I promised Franklyn I'd have lunch with him, then get to a music store for Abigail and after work a pet shop, I also wanted animals, if I could I'd be like Will, surrounded by animals but I didn't know if I could take care of them.

I walk into the building and greet Hannibal with a smile. "Good morning. Hannibal." 

"Good morning, (Name)." He greets back with a smile. 

"Are you doing anything for the holidays?" I ask him. 

He seemed in thought for a moment. "No, I never really have much going on throughout the holidays, why?" He tilted his head as I smiled.

I am gonna to have a dinner party with some friends and former co-workers. I thought if you did not have any plans you may would want to come." I say to him.

He smiled, though it was not a big smile since he wasn't one for smiling often. "I see, I'll make sure to not make any plans then."

I smiled at him. "I'll be glad to see you."

We start the day Franklyn is in his appointment. We decided to have lunch today. As I wait for Franklyn to finish with his appointment. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I sigh mentally, I really didn't want to hear Franklyn go on and on about his 'friend' Tobius, I was about ready to snap if I had to listen anymore. No wonder he was referred to nine different doctors. 

"He seems to be writing in his journal more often. And is far more secretive about things I am getting worried about him." Franklyn continues. 

"I see, you have to know you cannot control your friends. You can only be there for them." I tell him.

"I know and I try to be but he won't talk to me, like at all, he's always in his music shop or looking through books." Franklyn said. 

Try giving him some space. So he can get through whatever he is going through, but let him know yo are there for him when and if he needs it." I tell him. "Our time is up, I will see you next week, make an appointment with (Name) on your way out." 

"I will, I promise I will not keep her out after her lunch break." He tells me. 

I swallow hard but keep my face impassive as he speaks of his lunch with my (Name).

"Please do try to not be late" I said as I watch him from the corner of my eye

I do not like him so close to my (Name). She was mine, no one else could have her except me.

-Small Time Skip-

Franklyn brought (Name) to a food truck, a high class food truck, but still a FOOD TRUCK! I am enraged they are eating a meal that is certainty not prepared properly and is not good enough for my (Name). Most likely filled with grease and fats. (Name) easy going nature is being taken advantage of. She should only have the best. But she was smiling and laughing but the food was not good for her nor was he. He was a pest to me. An unnecessary bump in the road to having her be mine.

He has the no right to make her laugh or smile. No one does. No one but me is good enough for her and our children will be the only one to be good enough for her when we have them. I watch as she tells him he tells her something. They get up to throw there trash away. Instead of heading back to work they go to a music shop. I am curious as to why (Name) would go here. Instead of back to work, back to Me!

I slowly follow behind the two as they walk in.

(Franklyn's pov)

I don't know why but Tobious has been distant. At least (Name) was nice enough to hang out with me and she told me that her 'daughter' wanted to learn music. So maybe I can find out what is going on with Tobious along with helping her. 

Tobious instantly smiled when he saw (Name). I know it is (Name), he does not smile at me like that and (Name) just seemed to have the effect on everyone. She just brightens up a room and she is kind and humble she does not let any of this go to her head. 

"Hello Frnaklyn, (Name). What are you doing here today."

"My daughter wants to learn to play an insterment. So I was planning on going to a music shop. I told Franklyn and he told me you had a music shop of classical insterments. So he offered to bring me here to get her one for Christmas." (Name) informed Tobious.

He looked at her surprises. "Daughter? I did not know you had one " She looked confused before her face turned to one of shock.

"Oh no, she's not really my biological daughter, she is my adopted daughter." She stated as she looked at him and he seemed to relax a bit.

"What Instrument is your 'daughter' is looking for?" Tobious asks her.

"Something in the wind family." She says smiling happily. "Perefably a Clarinet." 

I looked around while they talked, maybe it was just harmless affection for her.

(Tobius' pov)

I mentally took a deep breath of relief. Not that I would be annoyed of she had a child but it would be awkward.

"How old is you daughter?" I ask her. 

"Almost eighteen. I only known her for a couple of months but I had an instant maternal instinct with her. Her parents... were killed and I took her in. We are both very fond..." She stops and gasps. "I am so sorry I am rambling and probably telling you things you do not care about... Sorry." She looks down blushing.

I nod at her. "It's alright, I don't mind, so you said she wanted a clarinet?" She smiled and nodded.

Something about that smile made me want to see it more, I didn't know what it was.

show her a few that were good for beginers. She pick out one smiling. That smile it is just so warm and kind. Ever since I saw it at the opera I have been thinking about it and her. She is also very attractive when she blushes. May I dare say even cute. She just seems to be earth bound angle. Forced to walk among man. She is also from what I can tell very humble and kind. I also read a couple of Miss Freddie Lounds articals on her. The last one, the one of the Ripper with Freddie professing her love made me feel an intense feeling of rage and something else I could not identify.

I don't know what it was but whatever it was it was a strong feeling.

I wanted to impress her like that somehow, I remember her saying she likes creativity and cellos...

I suggest some good starter packs for her daughter. I am not very good with children. Though I imagine I could get better with time. I am glad her daughter is almost an adult it will make it easier to handle at the time.

As I am ringing her up I ask. "Did you enjoy the opera?" 

"Yes, it was beautiful and wonderful. I particularly enjoyed the orchestra. Since I do not speak Italian. Even though I enjoyed that as well." She tells me. 

"How long have you been interested in music?" I ask. 

"Ever since I was a little girl. My mother would play orchestra music all the time. My ears was always listening for the cello. I love the way it sounds. I wanted to play It, but like I said I had no talent for it. I still wanted to learn an instrument. So I took piano lessons and became quite good. If I may say myself." 

"Did you ever thought as taking up music as a career?" I ask. I love that she has such a taste for classical music. 

"At one point. I even got a full scholarship to Julliard. I had to raise my siblings though, so I put that aside. I also had a love for teaching. Since I taught my siblings how to play the piano and took on a small piano job." She says with a bright smile than frown slightly. "I feel like I may of lost out on opurnties to have a professional carrer in music. But I would not of changed my desicion even if I could." 

"You must really like family then huh?" She smiled at me playfully. 

"Is it that obvious? Yeah I really do. You can have many friends but only one true family." she said as she smiled at me. "I do not believe in that saying where 'you can choose your friends, but cannot choose your family. I chose my daughter Abigail and she chose me. You also chose the person you are going to be with." 

"Well... in most cases anyway..." she said before she smiled again. "You really should show me how you play cello, I'd love to learn."

"You can teach me piano and I can teach you cello." I tell her.

"Sounds great!" She says with a even brighter smile. She looks at the time. "Shoot I have to get back to the office, ten minutes of my lunch break left. It was nice seeing you aging Tobious my number is in your files give me all call when we can plan to meet you! Bye!"


	18. Chapter 18

I am busy driving to the small diner that, (S/Name) and (B/Name) chose. I am going to be explaining to the about the letters and everything else that has been going on. I kind of curse Freddie for putting me in this situation. I did not want my family to know about the Ripper's Obsession with me. I hope they are not too mad with me though. No way I'd hear the end of it though, that's for damn sure. I know I need to tell them. They will be more protective of me though. They seem to not want me hurt. My brother would wrap me up in bubble wrap and lock me away so I could not hurt myself. I pull into a parking spot and walk in the diner to see my siblings already there at a booth waiting. I  didn't like the pissed look on my brothers face nor my sisters. I knew they were mad at me and hell... I'd be mad at me too.

"Hey guys. I-"

(B/Name) cuts me off by getting up and hugging me. 

"If you ever keep something like this away from us aging. I will move all three of us to a fucking remote island!" He snaps at me.

I nod and flinch slightly at the loud voice he used. I knew he wouldn't raise a hand but he could be scary, even if he was younger than me. 

He lets go and pulls me to sit down across from him and (S/Name). 

"So I know you guys have questions. I am ready to hear them."

"The hell were you thinking not telling us?!"

"Yeah and what the hell did the notes mean?" They both say at once. 

"I know I should of told you." I tell them. "The letters were of The Cheasepeake Ripper declaring his love for me. He has started all of these murders to gain my attention and now he is leaving letters with bodies and sending them to my house." 

"That fucker! If I find out who it is I'll fucking kill him!" the two shouted in synch as I flinched. I decided to leave what he said in said letters unsaid for..multipule reasons.

"Guys, no killing. He has already killed someone in my name and is probably planning more. I don't need more blood on my hands." I tell them. "But thank you for caring." 

We order our food and start eating and talking I then bring up my Christmas Dinner party idea. "so... since you guys are in town... I was thinking of having a small party for christmas." I said, trying to lift the heavy atmosphere.

"Like one of your amazing Christmas dinner feasts!" My sister exclaimed. 

"Yes, and some gift exchange. I am happy to say I have a daughter who I want you to meet!" I tell them happily.

The two turned to me shocked "Hold up, what?!" my brother shouted.

"You had a baby since when!?!" He shouts. 

"I adopted her actually. And she is almost Eighteen. Her parents were both killed we became attached of each other and now. She calls me mom. Which I am happy with." I explained. "I also want you two on your best behavior. Understand."

The two calmed down and muttered a bit as I laughed lightly.

We finished our meal. I get home and hug Abigal. I have already told her about the Christmas party. She seems excited to meet my family and have a traditional Christmas dinner. One that didn't contain human, Hannibal even said he'd bring food. 

-Time Skip- 

It is the day of the party. Hannibal and I decided to cook at my home together. (B/Name) and (S/Name) came early as well to entertain Abigail. I am getting everything out for Dinner. When I hear a knock on the door. I go to answer it. Since my siblings and daughter are playing in the backyard. It was a man with a package and a dozen white roses.

I tilted my head, was it for my sister? she did have a boyfriend so maybe it was for her?

"Hello." I said kindly even if I was confused.

 "We have a package for miss (Name) (Last Name) and roses for her." He tells me. "Can you sign here?" 

"Of course." I tell him. 

I sign and take the package and flowers. I nearly drop them when I see on the care. It says. 

'To my dearest (Name). I wish you happy holidays and send my love.'

Forever yours, The Cheasepeake Ripper

I didn't think I wanted to know what was in the package... but maybe it could help catch him. Only one way to find out.  I open it up and nearly scream it was a heart, a human heart! I quickly put it away and then put the roses with it. I will tell Jack after dinner. I am not going to let him ruin this because of obsession with me. 

But right now, I don't even want to eat. God I don't even think I want to see the color red. I quickly compose myself knowing I cannot let this get to me. I have to be strong. I don't want to let him get to me, I won't bend so easily. Another knock comes from the door. I see that it is Hannibal I go and open the door. Smiling as he had bag of food that he can cook. Maybe this night can be normal. He smiles back at me, I hope Will will be here soon. 

(Hannibal's pov)

I smiled slightly as I waled in and saw the roses I had sent her. They are out on the table near the door. The package is put away. I assume she put it away. Not letting anyone know I or the ripper, in her mind. Until after this dinner party.

"Good Evening (Name) and merry Christmas." I tell her. 

"Merry Christmas to you as well, Hannibal." She says with a smile. 

"Who sent you the flowers?" I ask. "A admire?"

She looked at me and blushed, wither it was because I said admirer or she was flattered I didn't know

"I-In a way I guess..." she stuttered out.

I nod not pushing her to tell me. I am lead into the kitchen in which she has already started to make dinner. The Ham is in the oven already and she was starting on potatoes. I look over at her every now and then, she looked so concentrated on the food before her. She is so persice with her cuts and everything she does in the kitchen is flawless. I could imagine her in my home cooking in a bra and panties. My arms wrapped around her as I assist her with cooking. My body flushed right up on her back. I could imagine it all, how I wish it was reality right now.

We set the food to cook. Guest start to arrive. (Name) goes to greet them. I stay in the kitchen disappointed I could not spend this time alone with her. I hear Alana, Will, Jack, his wife. And her siblings come in with Abigail from outside. She comes back to the kitchen. The good is nearly done. All we had to do is wait. 

We both go out and (Name) starts getting drinks for everyone. We mingle for some time. Then it was time to serve dinner. (Name) set the table with Abigail and started putting good on the table. No course are needed she said just a good Hardey homey Christmas.

Everyone smiles happily as they said merry christmas. "This is my first actual Christmas." Abigail said.  "My dad always wanted to go hunting for Christmas." She finished frowning.

"Well as long as your apart of this family you will doing this a lot!" (Name's) brother tells her. 

"Yeah, (Name) is big on Christmas and Thanksgiving. Anytime family and friends are together she goes all out." Her sister added. "Wait till you sink your teeth into the food. She always goes out for her Christmas feast." 

(Name) gets up and hugs Abigail. "I am so truly happy to have you here sweetie."

"Well dinner is ready. Let's dig in!" (Name) cheers. 

I thankfully sat next to (Name). She is at the ad of the table. I am on her right and Abigail on her left. Then it is her siblings next to Abigail. Will at them end. Jack is sitting next to me, then his wife and Alana. The dinner was flawless. (Name) is an excellent cook. Everyone enjoyed the food. Soon is became time to exchange gifts. Abigail got a Clariney from (Name) and a puppy. She instantly grinned picking up the small German Sheperad puppy.

(Name) smiled as Abigail hugged the dog tightly, seeming like she never wanted to let go of the animal. (Name) got a book of French recipes from Jack and his wife, a necklace from Alana, a family album from Her siblings, a first edition set of all Shakespear classics from Will. Abigail gave her a heart warming gift of a framed photo they took together when she first moved in. When it came my turn to give her a gift I was nervous. I hoped she liked it.

I smiled and handed her the gift I had gotten for her as she slowly and carefully unwrapped it. As she took it out she smiled gratefully. I had gotten her a picture of when she fell asleep with Abigail in the hospital and a poetry book by Edgar Allen Poe. She smiled as she leaned over to me and kissed my cheek along with Will's.

"I love them both." She says. 

I contain myself as she kissed my cheek. I wanted to pull her away from Will when she kissed his cheek as well. 

"I knew you would make a brilliant mother when I saw you with Abigail. I wanted to honor and have something for you to remember that moment." I tell her. 

She got teary eyed and hugged me burying her face in my chest. "Thank you." She whispers.

"That means so much to me Hannibal." She said as she smiled at me. I smiled at her as I knew she would like to hear that.

(Name's POV)

Everyone left. I ask Jack to stay behind to tell him about the heart. I pull it out after Bella leaves. Slowly I hand him the box with shaking hands. "L-Look inside."

He opens it up and says. "Oh my God." 

"It was a gift from the Ripper. He also sent the roses." I tell him.

Jack looks at me concerned as I look back scared. 

"(Name), are you okay?" He asks. 

"I don't know. The Ripper is getting worse. I would have told you right away. But I am not going to let the ripper ruin my life. I will not bend to his will" I tell him confidently.

"Jack looks at my shaking hands then the heart. "I'll take it to the lab, stay safe alright? let me know, AS SOON as this happens."

"Of course Jack. Drive safely." I tell him. 

He leaves and I go upstairs to take a shower and wash away the thoughts of the Ripper. 


	19. Chapter 19

I sighed as I Leaned against the shower. I acted like the ripper didn't matter but I was scared... really scared. Who wouldn't be scared though if you found that? I put on a brave face for Abigail though. But when I was with Hannibal for our sessions for therapy I broke down. Today I had yoga class before my session as I had three days off and two days work as Hannibal didn't want me anymore stressed. Will said he would pick me up with Hannibal at my classes. I sigh and get out of the shower. Hannibal is such and kind man and so is Will. They are both important to me. Though I think they do not get along. Which is sad cause I think they would have made good friends. Then again I guess they are quiet different as Will is so simple and Hannibal likes the finer things in life. I feel like I am caught in the middle of the two. I am simple but I do enjoy the finer things in life. I wish they could just be friends.

They also seemed to have this almost... competitive, feeling when I'm with the two at the same time. Maybe it's just me though... I  get out of the shower and get dressed and dry my hair and walked to the yoga class. It helped me keep calm.

-timeskip-

About ten minutes before the class is over both Will and Hannibal walk in, probably early in case I forgot. I start to the more difficult poses. Stretching then one is partly upside down. I can feel their eyes on me. Soon enough the class finished and I packed up. I walk over to them and smile at them. 

"Good morning will, good morning Hannibal." I greet them.

The two smiled at me well Will smiled and Hannibal... smiled as best he could seeing as he doesn't normally. "Hey (Name), sorry we thought you were already done but I guess we were early." Will said. 

"I took a longer class today been stressed out as of late." I tell him.

Will nodded "I can understand that, you should really come and see Buster, he misses you" I smiled

"I miss him too, he is so adorable and loving. Well I got to get going. I have my appointment with Hannibal." I turn to him. "Unless you decided to cancel."

He looks at me. "Of course not. We can leave now."

(Hannibal's pov)

I looked over at her as I drove Will to the airport and then drove back to my office as we sat down. "Has anything else happened as of late?" I knew she knew that I was talking about the ripper.

"Your my friend Hannibal, so I am not going to lie to you. The Ripper sent me the heart of the first man he took revenge on for me." She sighs. "Also those roses were from him or her too." 

"I see you told Jack before he left I assume." I say.

"She nodded. "Yeah I did... I act like I'm not affected by this but I am. I'm scared that the ones I love will be hurt." 

"I understand, someone like the Ripper probably does not see your loved ones... as loved ones. He may see them as them getting in the way of his love." I tell her choosing my words carefully.

We continue until we talk about the FBI behavior science units New Years party.

"I don't know if I'll go... I've never been there anyways I don't think it would be my scene." She said as she looked down as I thought. 

"I will be there,I would like to see you there" I said as she looked up at me then back down.

"I don't know..." I tell him. 

"our afraid the Ripper will do something like he did on Christmas." I say. 

"Yeah, which is why Jack wants me there." She tells me.

I look at her "I'll be there, I'll make sure your safe (Name)." 

"Alright, I will go." She tells me then sighs. "I really never celebrate new years. I was going to with the guy I told you about. He apparently went to get the ring he had a speech in his coat pocket. He was practicing to propose to me. Saying he wanted to start the new year with me. And never wanted to leave me." She sighs again. "I have never celebrate New Years since. I never thought being with someone on New Years the pressure of kissing someone on that holiday." 

I nodded, looking sadly at her.. though I could really care less. Actually I did, one less person in the way of us. Our time ends and (Name) and I leave. She is tired and falls asleep in the car. When we got to her home. I pick her up and carry her inside after Christmas she gave me a key to her house. That showed that she trust me. Abigail is studying tonight at the library. I carry her to her room. I lay her in bed she instantly pulls me down into her. I am happy with this. When she is asleep she uncouncious wants me close. I'd soon be close to her at all times but I needed Will out of the way. He was far too close to her and I knew of the way he felt for her. 

-Time Skip-

I woke up in my bed. I smell something good coming from my kitchen. I sit up go to use the bathroom. Then walk down the stairs. I think Abigail is cooking she said she cooked with her dad at home. No she is sitting at the table and Hannibal is cooking. Though something about how she is acting is... off. she seems to be staring at nothing.

"Abigail sweetie are you alright?" I ask her. 

She shakes her head and I can tell something is wrong. "No mom." 

"You can tell me sweetie." I tell her. 

(Abigail's POV)

-small flashback-

I was sitting in the kitchen with Hannibal as he made breakfast and he handed me tea, saying something about memories. Mom trusted him but he seemed familiar... as I drank the tea I remembered his voice was familiar he was the man on the phone!

"Sweetie." She says. 

"Hannibal gave me something to help me remember cause I wanted to remember something. To know when my dad changed." I tell her. It was hard to lie to her. 

"Oh, Abigail." She hugs me and then kiss my forehead. She then turns to Hannibal and asks. "Hannibal may I speak with you for a minute." 

(Hannibal's POV)

I follow her out of the kitchen to the living. 

"What in God's name were you thinking!?!" She hisses.

I want to speak but she cut me off. "I can't believe you would do that to her! To my daughter of people a child! How the hell did you even get those!?" She yelled/whispered so Abigail wouldn't hear.

"I was a suregon before I became a psychiatrist. I can get prescriptions." I tell her. 

"What gives you the right to give her drugs!" She snaps. 

I want to grab her pin her and kiss her. To tell her and that I was just trying to help Abigail. I know that would not be the truth. I just wanted to know if Abigail remember my voice. So I can take care of her. "She wanted to remember. I was trying to help." I tell her. 

"I do not care you should have discussed it with me! She is my daughter and you had no right." She snaps. "We are going in their and have breakfast. We will printed nothing is wrong. But do that ever again and I am done with you!"

She turns from me and walks back into the kitchen. 

I knew I messed up she was so angry with me. I was angry with Abigail if she was not here none of this would be happening.

When I walked in I saw her glare in my direction "After this Hannibal... I want you out of my house and away from ME and MY daughter." She said as she picked up pieces of broken glass that Abigail must have broke.

"Let me hel-" I try, but am cut off. 

"No you have help enough. In fact I quit and I am getting a new psychiatrist. I don't ever want to speak, see, or even think of you aging! Leave the copy of my key." 

Just leave now Hann- Dr. Lecter..." She sounds closer to tears. 

I could not be here. I wanted to comfort her, kill Abigail, and show her i love her. But i knew I could not. I leave knowing I cannot kill Abigail right away. Or anyone for that matter. I will wait almost a year. Then kill her on Christmas. 


	20. Chapter 20

I am currently in my classroom grading exam papers. I have been working as a highschool teacher of 'Serial killers through the ages'. I am loved by my students who are from ages thirteen to eighteen. This is a elective course. Most of my students have to get a premmsion slip from their parents. So it is all small three classes through the day. I also teach two classes of 'History of weapons and murders' most being crime related. In which I teach the history of the weapons are used to kill or torture. I am happy it has been a year since the Ripper killing and messages. I know he is in his resting point. Also after I cut Dr. Lecter out of my life. I have not been happier. Abigail got into a good college. She is doing her basic courses and has already got a scholar ship to letter to Harvered next year. She also made good friends with Will she even calls him dad. My brother and sister are almost done with there eight month station in France. They were ship there cause they both speak French fluently. Will and I have been hanging out a lot lately. Tomorrow is the first day of Christmas break. I am going to spend it with Abigail and Will this year. Go to a party with Fredrick though. We got closer. In fact I am having an actual date with him tonight.

I smiled as I looked in the mirror. It was friendly right? It wouldn't be aloud since he's my mother's doctor. Well not recommended, there is no rule against it though. I put the grades into my computer so the kids can go to the website I made for each of my five classes. I get up to leave and go home. I am going to the opera tonight with Fredrick like I promised. I have not had time to go, but now I am. 

I remember a week from now. That I am playing a charity event with Tobious. I am going to be playing the Cello, while he plays the piano. With made this charity event Idea when we were teaching each other how to play. I am now very skilled at it. I even had him offer to have me play at the opera. We are good friends now as well. Today is my first time playing the cello in public. Same with him his piano. 

-Time Skip-

I smiled at Abigail. "Don't let anyone in and if you see anything odd do call Jack and will." I said as she nodded.

"Mom... why don't I ever see Hannibal anymore?" My smile faded. 

"...I love you okay? Be safe" I said and kissed her forehead before I walked out.

I nearly cried as I left to the opera. I was so mad at Dr. Lecter still kind of am. But I do miss him, I do want him in my life. But I do not want to forgive him. Plus he never contacted me. He must not want to be friend with me anymore. I make it to the opera and have my car park by vallay. I see Fredrick and I walk up to him. "You look beautiful." He says. 

"Thank you." I tell him. "You don't look so bad yourself." 

We walk in get drinks and then watch the opera. As we watch it I feel like I am being watched. I shake it off and enjoy the opera. As it finished both me a Fredrick both stand and appauld. After the standing we go out to converse I see Tenuous and walk up and hug him. 

He jumps a bit as I don't think he knew it was me "God woman are you trying to kill me?" He asks as I laughed. 

"Come on, you know you can't stay mad." I said as I laughed when Chilton got a call. 

"Shit, shit shit." He muttered once he hung up as I looked at him worried. 

What's wrong?" I ask. 

"One of my patients just killed the night nurse." He tells me. "I am going to have to go." He kisses my check near the corner of my mouth. "I had a wonderful time. I hope I can make up for cutting out date short." 

"So this was a date." ask. "Not just a friendly thing." 

"Yeah." He says smiling. "I hope you don't mind."

"I surprising don't." I tell him it was true. I liked him and could see another date. 

I feel like I am being burned with someone eyes. I take a deep breath and turn to see Hannibal he glanced at me and smiled. I blushed and looked away. I look up again to see him walking over to me and Tobious. I didn't think I was ready to see Hannibal... Not after the big fight we had... I quickly hid behind Tobious even though I knew it was pointless.

"Hello Tobious, (Name)." He greets. "(Name) there is no reason to hide. We are all adults here." He says. 

"Sorry, I saw you a kind of got nervous." I tell him. "I am so sorry about what I said all those months ago. I was angry and rude. I should of called you and talked to you. But I thought I messed up to much." I apologies looking at the floor the whole time. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I looked at her, I knew she felt bad I had watched her the entire time but even had not tried to contact her but she still went on a date with someone who wasn't me... At least I can show my jealousy via Chesapeake Killer. "You could have tried, I always answer for a friend. I was also in the wrong for doing that." 

"I did not want you to be mad at me so I was scared to call. Like I could not fix it and our friendship may be broken for good." She looks me in the eye she was sad. She really did feel that. 

It made me sad. We could never be completely broken we were just cracked. I will make sure it is all fixed. Thankfully I had a year of time to make a hit list to start. So we can be together. Abigail is going to be the first to go. 

"I understand. I was not angry. I just wanted to give you some space. How about we have dinner together to catch up?" I ask her. 

"Of course she said. You should come here in a week as one of my guest." She tells me. "Tobious and I are doing a charity for music over seas. So smaller and poorer places can get musical education."

I nodded and luckily I heard Gideon had Killed a nurse meaning it was the perfect time to start up again. Abiagil would soon be out of the way...

"(Name) speaking of that have you thought of my offer?" Tobious asks. 

"What offer." I ask.

"Well, Tobious had me do a for fun audition for The orchestra of the opera house. They have been offering me a job to play for the opera." She tells me than turns to him. "I can play during the summer cause I love my job. But during the summer I have so much free time." She laughs a bit at that. 

"I will talk to them. They will most likely agree for you to be first chair piano. Or second chair cello." Tobious tells me. 

She grins.

Her smile is something I missed seeing, too bad it was from what the man said... He didn't deserve her smile no one but me and our future family deserved to see it.


	21. Chapter 21

I am currently on my way to Baltimore Asylum for the Crimminally insane. Aparentally Freddie ran a story that the Chespeake Ripper may be in this Asylum for about a year. It has been almost a year since he last made contact with me I am honestly nervous about this. If it is him. I will be meeting him today. Now I am standing outside of the hospital with Will and Jack. 

"I never like these places." Will says. 

"Why not?" Jack asks. 

"I'm afraid they will never let me out." He says. 

"Don't worry I won't leave you." Jack assures him. 

"Yeah not today." Will says. 

We make it to Dr. Chilton's office. I am so nervous. The call last night was about the murder. I could only hope it wasn't but the signs were all pointing to murder.

We walk in and instantly Will glares at Chilton, though I could tell why he was doing that.

"Hello (Name), Agent Crawford and Mr. Graham." He greets. "Or should I call you Dr. Graham?"

"Not a doctor" Will says. 

"Your not FBI either, that is a temporary badge." Fredrick notes. 

"Will is a teacher at the Academy." I say to him. 

"Ah a teacher." He says. "Now the murder is quite gruesome and is simular to all the Ripper cases. I think that the reason he has been so quite for a year is because we already had him."

My eyebrows turned downwards in confusion as I thought for a moment. Why would he allow himself to be caught? I didn't understand why he would allow that to happen but nodded anyway. 

"Well if that's true we have some questions and some (Name) needs to know as well" Jack stated firmly as I look around the room.

"Of course." Fredrick says. "She has the right to know why Gideon is so fixated on her." 

I mid we go to exam the body Jack did not let me since I would have to speak with Gideon. I began walking with Fredrick down the hall to Gideon's cell. 

Frederick looks at me. "I'm going to stay with you okay? God knows what he might say or do." He said as I nodded.

I just hope this goes well... and I hope that he won't escape here.

"Well hello (Name)." He says as I come into view. "It is so amazing to see your face after so long." 

I grown he knew my name and who I was. That means he has to be the Ripper. Or thinks he is. "You have heared of me."

"Not just heared of you watched you for a long time." He says. "Well that was until I was put in here."

I looked down, I didn't know if he was the ripper or just thought he was. If he was then it would put a stop to the murders but if he wasn't... That posed a big BIG problem as it could anger the actual ripper. 

"You were put in here for killing your wife and her family on Christmas day." I say and then ask. "Why be interested in me. If you already had a wife?"

I looked at him as he seemed to think for a moment and that made me worry. He isn't the ripper and thus would end badly...

-Time Skip Cause I hate Gideon-

It is time for the charity event. I am in a classic black dress that goes down to my feet. I am currently shaking hands with guest. I just finish playing and so many people are giving me compliments. I see Hannibal make it across the room. I smiled slightly at Hannibal and waved but I hated that I wouldn't have time to talk much as I had to get Abigail some toys for her dog. 

"Hello (Name)." He says as he made his way towards me. "You played wonderfully." He tells me. 

"Thank you Hannibal. In truth my mind was miles away so I am glad I played well." I tell him. 

"Where was your mind?" He asks me. 

"There is a man who claimed to be the Ripper. But I know he is not." I tell him. "He even said that I was his and he loved me. He just thinks he is the Ripper though."

His lips turned into a frown "I see that is quite troublesome." He said as I nodded. "I was wondering if you wanted to come over for dinner." 

I smiled but then frowned. "I'm sorry... but I can't I have to go and get some things for Abigail's dog."

(Hannibal's pov)

She always puts that girl before us. She is not even her blood. The only people in her life should be me and our future children. I know I am going to have to do something something to prove I am still here. It may be a bit early to start killing I wanted to wait at least a whole year. But I am going to have to start. Her phone buzzed and she took it out of her purse. She read what was on it and sighed. I look at her as she shows her phone and I  hold it and read it.

'Gideon claims to be ripper'

Gideon has claimed to be the ripper to (Name) but evidence points to the fact it's not possible as it started when he was still is custody of police. The real ripper is still out there'

OH I'd show them that I was still active and the first person is abigail.

"Well I better get going." She says. "The store closed soon. We should really have dinner soon though Hannibal." 

"Of course." I tell her. 'We will be dining on Abigail.'

She leaves and I want to follow her. But I have a certain girl to find...

I knock on the door as Abigail opens it "Oh hey uncle Hannibal." She said as I smiled at her.

"Hello Abigail sorry about not visiting often." She smiled. 

"It's okay why don't you come in, mom's not gonna be home for another hour or two."

I walked in. "Would you like some tea?" She asks me. 

"Yes please." I lie to her. 

While her back is turned to me I inject her with a serum. She struggles for a bit before she falls in my arms. I pick her up and take her to the garage and put her in the trunk of my car. I then head home where I can take care of her properly.

-Timeskip)-

I waited for her wakeup as she slowly woke up I smiled as she looked around scared. "W-where am I?" She asked no one in general. She needed to die, and I already wrote a letter explaining why. 

I walk up behind her and grab her neck. Quickly snapping it. I sis not want to hurt (Name) more than I have to. I start to carve into her body. Taking out her eyes and putting them in one hand. Then her tounge in the other. I drove the ice picks into her ears. I then started to take out her heart and lungs. She was a healthy girl and would make a fine meal. My message in this murder is clear. 'Hear no evil, speak no evil, and see no evil. I am taking her heart because Abigail was close to (Name's) hearts and her lungs. Cause every breath she took seperated me from her. I left her in a church. Now all I had to do was wait for the body to be found than comfort my (Name).


	22. Chapter 22

(Name's pov)

I smiled as I walked into my house and called for abigail. I waited for answer but I didn't get one.."Abigail? Sweetie it's (Name)" I said as I waited but didn't get a reply still as my heart began to race "Abigail!? Where are you?" I yelled scared that I couldn't find her. Her dog was still hear and was currently barking at me happily but I was not happy right now. "Abby!" I shouted searching the house. I couldn't find her. 

I cried as I called the police. They said I had to wait fourty-eight hours to report her missing. I then called Jack who now sees Abigail as a granddaughter. 

"(Name)...?" He asks. "Do you know what time it is?" 

"J-jack!" I sobbed into the phone. 

"(Name) are you okay!?!" He asks panicky. 

"It's Abigail. I came home and she wasn't here." I sob out. "The door was unlocked and I know we kept it locked. Just in case..." 

I hear him cuss as he seemed to be wide awake now when I find a note "Jack..there's another note" "read it" he says firmly as I pick it up

"M-My d-dearest (N-Name), I know th-that this must be heart breaking, b-but it was for the best, sh-she was taking up to-too much of yo-your time a-and I couldn't have that. S-She wasn't even really your own child and yet you acted like she was when it should only be me and our future children."

"(Name), we are sending a team to your house." Jack tells me. "Lock all the doors and get your gun." 

"O-okay." I sob. I robeticlly get up and lock all the doors. I also get my gun and turn off the safety. I sat there sobbing and holding Abigail's Dog he locked at my face and whined. Knowing I was upset. 

-Time Skip-

I hugged the dog lightly as it nuzzled my face and neck as I cried. Soon enough I hear knocking on the door and police lights but no sirens. I couldn't help but hope that maybe she was alive though as Jack said he would look around the area.

I open the door and in comes some cops and a FBI team. They take their questions and I answered the best I could. Soon enough Jack was hear I ran to him and hugged him. He hugged back. The more I wanted to tear up and burn but it was already in evidence. Jack says that they have not found the body which gave me hope. He also told me Will was on his way as well to spend the night. I nodded, I went upstairs and curled in my bed the dog curled up with me trying to comfort me.

-Timeskip-

About an hour later or more Will knocked on the door and looked at me sadly. "Hey (Name)." He said softly as I looked up with teary eyes and tried to wipe them.

He sits down on the bed. "I am so sorry (Name)." He began. 

I broke down sobbing I knew that tone. I have heard it before. Abigail is dead. I sobbed and he took me in his arms. He was crying to. Will was like a father to Abigail and now she was gone. He sits down on the bed. "I am so sorry (Name)." He began. 

I broke down sobbing I knew that tone. I have heard it before. Abigail is dead. I sobbed and he took me in his arms. He was crying to. Will was like a father to Abigail and now she was gone.

"D-Did she at least die peacefully?" I asked as Will stayed quiet making my eyes widen. She died painfully didn't she? Oh God... I shouldn't have left her alone! "We also found another note... I swear (Name) I will catch this basted and put him in an asylum or kill him."

I sobbed more and Will just held me shushing me gently. I couldn't believe this is happening. I soon fell asleep.

-Time Skip two days later-

It has been two days since Abigail was found dead. I just moped around in bed. Will took Abigail's Dog. He loved dogs and I could not take care of him right now. All I did was stay in bed I have not eaten or showered. I am glad it is winter break. It will give me time to process everything that has happen. Jack would not let me come near this case since it is to close to me. In a couple of days I have to plan a funeral. Will said he would help with that. I just, I couldn't find a reason to really live right now. It may sound stupid but when you take care of someone for almost a year you get close to them and that's what happened here. Abigail was someone who I could laugh with and share my own problems with. I hear my door open, but I did not care. Soon Hannibal is in my room and looking at me sadly. I look at him and just then contiue staring at the wall.

He sighed and looked at me. "Come now (Name) you can't let this affect you so much." Hannibal says as I turned away. "I don't care... I'm alone now, I'll be alone for the rest if my damn life anyway."

"You are not alone!" He tells me raising his voice a little. "I am here for you and so is a lot of others. Your phone has so many missed calls and messages." 

"It does not matter." I say. 

"Yes it does!" He is irritated with me, I can tell. "You cannot let loosing someone defeat you." 

(Hannibal's POV)

"...Watch it. They always said that to me..." She muttered. "When my mother killed my father and I went to therapy they always said... 'Everyday will be a little better than the last.' Or 'Just accept the help.'" she muttered "Help is agonizing, help is 100 volts of electricity surging through my veins as they zapped me to a damn table."

I looked at her. "No, I'm not leaving you." I stated firmly as she cried.

"Please! God I want you to leave me alone!" 

"No, what do you mean by electricity?" I asked as she looked at me. 

"They didn't tell you well I never did either... Okay my mom has skitzophernia, and because of that they thought I did." She glared at the wall. "So instead of testing me, they pulled my siblings into protective custody and said that I would have to have shock 'treatment' if you can call it that."

I was so angry. They did that to her. I do not approve of that. And to do that to my (Name). I will find them and kill them. They should have never done that. They will pay with their lives. 

"You are not there anymore." I tell her. "You are safe and sound. I won't let anyone do that to you."

She looked at me. "Ten" 

I was confused. "What?" 

"I was ten years old when they did that. You understand now why you saying pain helps sometimes upset me? Because that's what the doctor would say before strapping me down and shocking me."

I crawl into the bed with her and pull her to my chest. "They were wrong and so am I." I tell her. "Only some pain in not needed. It is a painful part of life. It will make you stronger though. As they say. What does kill you makes you stronger. And I know you can get through this. Because you are a strong beautiful women."

Her breath hitched before she began to cry as she clung to me, her body shaking from crying so much and her breaths rigid as she cried and let everything bothering her out. I just hold her and let her cry. I know this pain is needed for us to be together. And when we are she will have to never ever have to go through pain again. I would make sure of that. She falls asleep and clings to me in her sleep. I knew that it would hurt her but it helped her open up to me more, tell me things I didn't know about her or her past. Things like that showed me that we were making progress.


	23. Chapter 23

(Name's) pov)

I was grateful Hannibal had listened to me,listened to my past and why I was so close to Abigail and why I was upset with his words. I was glad that he understood... I am now sitting in my living room with Hannibal. He finally got me out of bed. And I did feel a bit better. Suddenly my hunger made itself known.

He looked at me sternly. "(Name) when was the last time you ate?" Hannibal asked as I looked down.

"Maybe... two days ago..." 

"(Name) (M/Name) (Last Name)!" He says using my full name. I winced. "You have to eat and take care of your body."

I pout I did not like when he treated me like a child. "I know that... I'm not a child!" 

He glared at me. "Well you are certainly acting like one!"

I glare at him in return my stomach throwing a fit. I look down knowing her was a little right Abigail wouldn't want me to do this. 

I sighed and went to get up. "Fine I'll go make some food." I said before he pushed me down 

"No,you sit here and I'll make you something alright?"

"Fine!" I huff leaning back into the couch. 

He picks up a bag from beside the couch. Probably has all the meats that he makes with. He started making some lunch. While I sat in the living room pouting. I knew he wasn't going to take no for an answer, it was just who he was...

(Hannibal's pov)

I was upset that she did not trust me. Not to call when she was in obvious pain. And she has not taken care of herself. I did not want to go this far. But I had to. I inject Abigail's heart with the drug. It is a simple mind relacking drug it also makes the taker extremely horny. I know drugging her is not the way to go. But if she has a child in the way. She may not feel so bad about Abigail's death. Besides, Abigail needed to go, she was in the way of our love. I finish the meal. And bring it out to the table the go get (Name). She stands up when I come near and I lead her to the table. I watch as she takes a bite, the drug would take ten minutes to take effect. And at that I didn't feel that bad anymore about drugging her. After she finished her meal I grabbed the bowl and clean up. When I came back in she was blushing and I could smell her arsoal from here.

[Warning Hannibal drugging you and taking advantage of you!] 

I smirked mentally as I walked over to her and tilted her head up before I kissed her and she kissed back. The drug tricks the mine into temporary thinking you are in A relationship with the first person you kiss. I would never regret doing this I picked her lower lip and she let my toung in. I searched her mouth tasting every bit of her. I could even fast traces of Abigail on her. I didn't feel bad about this, I just couldn't. She was mine so she should know it too. I couldn't wait until I wouldn't have to drug her anymore and that I could freely kiss her. I pick her up and lift her in my arms placing her on the table. Tearing away her clothes. All she was eating was a big shirt and a pair of panties.

She blushed and went to use her arms and hands to cover herself shyly. The sight was something I dreamed of seeing. I pulled her arms out of the way and kissed her. She was blushing and moaning. I knows He has never done this before. And she was scared. I will take care of her fears. I kiss down her neck leaving love bites across there and made it to her breast. She was moaning the whole time, the drug having made her more sensitive to touching. Unfortunately I did not have much time to draw this out like I wanted too. Since I only have fourty-five minutes. I needed to get as much as my seed in her to make sure she is pregnant. I slip my fingers into her wet folds. She bucks her hips into them. But I'd make sure that in the near future we could both take as long as possible. But I only had fourty-five minutes. She was blushing and shuddered from the forgien feeling it gave her as I smiled at that. 

I inserted one finger and pushing it in and out. She jerks at the feeling probably cause this is the first time she had anything inside her. Luckily the drug dulls pain so she will not feel as much. I knew it would hurt more once I break the hyman but it would feel good too. I insert another finger and start siscoring them inside her. She clenching he things around me pulling me closer. 

"H-Hannibal! Please!!" She screams.

I smirked, it didn't take long at all thanks to the drug. "Hm? Please what~?"

"Please! Fuck me!" She cries out thrusting herself on my fingers. 

I growled kissing her and shovinh another finger inside stretching her the final bit. She yelped into my mouth but soon began to moan as I hurriedly removed my clothes from my body. I took some lubercaint from the bag. I then lather myself up and start to insert myself slowly. She tenses up and moans in both pain and pleasure. I waited for a few minutes though it was hard to control myself when she was so aroused. After a while she nodded and I didn't hold back anymore, I couldn't. I started pounding in and out of her. Enjoying the feeling of her. She is moaning and meeting my thrust. The sounds of our skin slapping against her body. Our moans filling the room. It is the best music to my ears. 

"Hannibal!" She screams out as she cums tightening around me and making me cum inside her.

I didn't pull out though, I waited until I was completely finished to make sure she would in fact have OUR child or even children. She is unconscious now. I pick her up and take her into my arms bringing her to her bed. I cuddle up against her smelling her as I fell asleep next to her and she clung to me. Not wanting me to leave.


	24. Chapter 24

(Name's) POV)

I wake up groagy and sore. I never felt a pain like this between my legs and I felt dirty. I sit up and see I am bed with Hannibal and we are both naked. I pull the blanket back and see that. There is a bit of blood on my thighs. I got so angry that I shoved Hannibal out of the bed. He was asleep. But I am sure he is awake now. He looked at me confused before he blushed as well and looked away.

"The hell happened Hannibal?"

"You wanted to have something to drink. We had a few and you then kissed me. I was very happy when you did. One thing led to another. And we had ended up making love." He tells me. 

"You fucking bastared!" I tell grabbing the pillow and hitting him. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I wasn't not expecting her to do that as I eventually grabbed the pillow. "(Name) look I'm sorry I didn't mean too!"

"You took my Virginty!" She tells crying. "I was saving myself for marriage!"

I looked at her. "I'm so sorry (Name)... I didn't know that." I did but she was mine.

"Get out!" She screams! Tears rushing down her face. 

"(Name)-"

"Get out before I call the police. I cannot consent when I am intoxicated!" She yells. 

I knew she was right. I leave her room and grab my clothes. It would not do either of us good if I was in jail and could not protect her or our future children. I could understand why she would be so upset about this but it was one step closet for her to be mine.

-Time Skip two weeks later-

(Name's) POV) 

I stared at the pregnancy test and it was positive. Hannibal not only took my virginty, but got me pregnant as well. Today is Abigail's funeral. Luckily I had a large family space. With seven plots. My Dad in one and Abigail going to be two spots away from him. I was in shock. I am pregnant. God, I wish I was on the pill before all this. I might not be pregnant now. It's not that I never wanted children but... I missed Abigail and I'd be a single mother. And on a teaching salary I will be not able to make much. Plus I had to tell Hannibal. I felt bad about yelling at him. I shouldn't have been so mad, it's not like he knew. He didn't mean too and I guess it happened though we both wanted it I guess...

All that night is kind of a blur. I remember a few things. Well this is what I get for drinking. Not that I am going to be doing that for the next two years. Since I will most likely breast feed. God I am going see Hannibal today. He has been constantly calling. I listen to his messages. They were always how sorry he was. He said he would be at the funeral. So I am going to see him. I needed to tell him... I need too and see if he is willing to visit them... He may not be...

I sighed and got ready. Avoiding eating cause I did not want to puke up breakfast from any morning sickness.

-Time Skip- The Funeral-

(Hannibal's POV)

I sat down at the funeral as I saw (Name) looking sadly down at the ground. I know this is hard for her. She lost a daughter, she also had a hand on her belly. I thought... 'could she be pregnant?' She does have a glow to her. The funeral starts people get up to speak. That being Alana, Jack, a few of Abigail's friends, Will, and (Name). (Name) was last and when she finished she ended up crying and running out of the church. I got up and followed her quickly.

I caught up to her as I held her tightly "(Name) wait! I wanted to apologize for what I did." I said as she looked shocked before looking down. 

"About that..."

I smelled the air and a most wonderful scent filled my senses. She was pregnant. I was a bit stunned. 

"Your pregnant!" I say grinning. 

She looks up at me with wide eyes. I grab her by her cheeks and kiss her. She is shocked and tries to pull away. I pull away given her the three words I wanted to tell her since we met. 

"I love you."

Her eyes widened shocked as she stared at me. I could tell she wasn't expecting that in the least.

"I-I you, You What!?!" She shouts. 

"I love you." I tell her. "I have for some time. That is when you kissed me. I couldn't resit. The thought of you wanting to be with me. It was too much. I know it was wrong. You don't know what you do to me." I lie to her. 

"Hannibal, you have to know I only see you as a dear friend." She tells me. "Probably a best friend."

I was crushed by that but I glared. I wouldn't let that happen, I knew I'd have to keep drugging her until she learned to love me.

"I see, that is fine... I will look out for you and the child though."

"Thank you." She says. "I cannot imagine m- our baby growing up without his or her father." 

"I want to be a part of this child's life." I tell her. 

"Good, I am sorry that I do not love you. D-do you want to go on a d-date?" She stutters blushing. "I mean don't we desreve it to our baby to at least try?" She asks.

I smiled and nodded. "We should try to, I think that's the best thing to do." I said as she smiled back.

"Good. I dont want this baby to ask when they are older 'why we are not together.' I can at least tell them we tried. Hell I might fall in love with you!" She laughs smiling.

I smiled at that, I would make sure that would happen as she was mine and the mother of my child.


	25. Chapter 25

(Name's) POV)

I was getting dressed for my first date with Hannibal. I am nervous as all heck. I have never thought I would be on a date with him. It makes me nervous. Espically since I know he is in love with me. Plus we already had sex and are having a baby. Who knows... maybe it's one maybe it's twins, what I do know is that I'll name one Abigail if it's a girl. I missed her... but now I couldn't think about her or I'll break down crying again. I hear a knock at the door. I go down to answer it and there is Hannibal with (Flowers). I blush and take them and thank him. Putting them in a case. 

"You look beautiful." He tells me. 

"Thank you. You look good as well Hannibal." I tell him. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I smiled lightly at her, she always looked so beautiful. I couldn't wait until she was further along in the pregnancy. I'd make sure I was always there for the children. I lead her to the car. And open the door for her, she smiles to me. We drive and make it to a five star resteraunt. I would prefer to cook for her. But she wanted a classic date. And I would do so, besides it did get her out of the house and she needed to be out of the house otherwise she could get sick. All she does is go to work and the market. Other than that she spends her time at home. She needs to go out more. We make into the resteraunt. We have reservations and I pull out her chair for her and tuck her chair in with her in it.

She smiled at me. "Thank you Hannibal." She said softly as I smiled back. 

"Of course (Name) I would like to once again apologize for my actions that night." I said though I wasn't sincere but she bought it and smiled sadly.

"That's alright, I guess I must have seemed sober enough and sometimes things happen... I'm just glad you are so excited to actually have a child. I thought you wouldn't be."

"I guess that I needed to wait for the right women." I tell her. 

She blushes and looks at me shyly. "Well I am glad I am that one. To bring it out in you."

I smiled. "That you are." I said as I looked at her.

"Hello, my name is James I am waiter this evening." The waiter says looking at (Name). "May I just say you look breath taking tonight. Beautiful." He winks at (Name).

She blushed shyly as she looked down. "T-thanks..." She muttered embarrassed.

I glared at him and took her hand in mine. He takes our drink orders sparkeling water for the both of us. As we look over the menu. I am still holding her hand. She blushed but didn't say anything back and held my hand as well in her grip. We order, (Name) ordering pasta. Since she does not want to get anything that could hurt the baby. I order some as well. She has very good taste. Though I wish we had the finer cuts of meat.

She wasn't very picky though unless it would hurt the child in which case she wouldn't eat it and I actually found myself appreciating that. She cared for the child even though she didn't plan it, I did though. She seemed to be already taking so much care of our unborn child. She looked at me and smiled. 

"What do you want a boy or girl?" She asks.

I smiled. "Whichever it is I just want them to be happy and healthy." I said as she smiled at that answer.

"Hopefully you handel a girl well. I can see her going on a date and you intimidating her date." She says laughing. 

"She is not eating anyone until she is thirty. And it is someone we both approve off." I tell her. 

She giggled at that. "If you try to restrict her she will just rebel."

I laughed as well. "Oh I know trust me." I said. I had seen it far to many times. "Fine, she can date at 16 but approval I will not have my daughter being with some drug dealer or some guy that will live in his parents basement still when he is fourty."

"Oh no. I am not letting anything happen to our baby." She laughs. "I can see me waiting up at night for her to come home. No one ever better hurt our baby. I would do anything to keep them safe." 

"As will I." I promise her. 

She smiled. "Perhaps this may work out... Maybe." She said as she laughed and looked at her stomach. "But boy is the journey going to be painful... but worth it."

The waiter comes back and flirts with (Name) some more. I felt rage build up in me when he touched her bare arm. She blushes not wanting to be touched by him. She looks at me a gives an apologetic smile. We begin to eat making small talk. It was of small things and I stayed away from mentioning anything that had to do with Abigail. I knew she was still sensitive about her death. After our dinner and desert we left the resteraunt. We make it back to her house. She leans up and kisses me on my lips. It is quick, but I loved it. She quickly scurries into the house. 

I let out a breath and grin madly. She is falling in love with me. I held down my laughter. Not at her but because she was finally excepting the fact that she was mine and mine alone~

-Time Skip-

(Name's) POV)

I have gone on six dates with Hannibal so far. I also have been having a lot of ripper cases I had to look over. They don't want me to do too much since I told them I was pregnant. I am about eleven weeks and now having my first ultra sound today. It is the weekend and I am going to be going with Hannibal. I am nervous cause I think I am falling in love with him. But was it really that bad? I was a bit... Well very happy, he was so happy about being a father.

I make it to the front door after Hannibal knocks on it. I smile at him and give him a kiss on the lips. We have not made out since we started dating. He smiled at me. It is one of those smiles he only shows me. I am already starting to swell. So I know I am going to have to buy new clothes soon. Very soon. We get in the car and we are in our way to the clinic. It is a private clinic that Hannibal insited on. Appreantly he was not going to let me go to one that didn't have good reviews. And he insisted on paying for it. We make it in and are called for our appointment. I strip down while he has his back turned to me. I slip in the paper like gown. I get in the bed and the doctor comes in. It is a female one. I smile and touch my slightly swollen belly. It is bigger than a normal three month belly. I was a bit confused as to why but maybe it was a larger child. 

The woman smiles at me kindly. "Oh I remember being in my ultrasound, most of the time the father isn't here, I'm glad he is here though."

I blush and nod my head. Hannibal takes my hand into his and kisses it. He knows I am nervous. She has me lift up the gown so she can put on the gel. I shiver at the cold feeling. Once the start looking for the baby. I don't understand it. Hannibal smiles and kisses me. He knew something I didn't. 

"Looks like your having twins!" She tells me. 

I pull away from Hannibal and ask. "What?"

"You're having twins!" She said happily as I was shocked and yet happy, I couldn't believe that I was having twins. 

I grabbed Hannibal and kissed him deeply. He kisses back with so much passion. I knew at this moment that I was in love with this man.

"I love you!" I tell him. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I was shocked but began to smile widely at her words. I loved her too, I've loved her for so long and now she loves me. I kissed her again. "I love you too my dear."


	26. Chapter 26

(Name's) POV)

I smiled happily as I waved to Andrea as I learned her name. She was a nice lady. Hannibal was smiling like an idiot. Which is a little funny to see. I smile at him as we leave. Now since I told him I love him. Where do we go from here? I mean we love each other and are having twins. What do we do next? 

We looked at each other before Hannibal smiled. "(Name) I have to ask... would you... possibly... like to move in with me?"

I was in shock. Moving in with him was a big step. I never stayed at his place much. But I do love him and he loves me. I can imagine is growing old together and having that family. 

"Yes, I would love that." I tell him.

He smiled and lifted me up and kissed my face all over as I laughed. He was careful to not hurt me though.

-Time Skip-

I am packing boxes up with the help of Jack, Will, Alana, and Hannibal. Hannibal did not want me lifting to much now. Lucky for me it is the weekend. So I can spend all day packing boxes. It was funny how much he worried over me and the children so much. A bit annoying at times but all in good thought. I am about to pick up a light box. Hannibal is there in a second taking the box from me. 

"Hannibal I am perfectly capable of carrying a box that light." I tell him following him.

He smiled softly. "I know... but I don't want anything happening." He said as I smiled a little. 

"Come on I can do it."

"Nope your safety and the babies safety is my top priority." He tells me. 

"Fine. Play the mocha man you are."

He smiled at me from over his shoulder as I huffed but smiled, this was something I knew he wouldn't like me to do. He didn't want to strain me. I back in the house and started making some lunch. At least he has not taken my cooking rights away. I needed something to keep me sane from him being so worried from me. As I am cooking I hear Hannibal walk in. I am getting used to him walking around. He wraps his arms around me and holds me close. I smiled up at him as his hands gently rested on my stomach as I could feel the children kick in my stomach.

"Every time you hold me these two get so excited." I tell him. 

"They love their mother more. When ever you sing or read to them they are more active." He says. 

"Yes. I can't get them to settle down when I sing to them. Put that together with your hands on my belly. And they are impossible to settle down." He smiled as I smiled as well. "They won't ever settle do it seems." I joked as I laughed lightly.

"We can handel them." He tells me kissing the back of my neck. 

"I hope so."

"We can I was a ER Suergon and am a good psychiatrist. You have such a mothering nature about you. And have proven you will protect our children no matter what." He tells me.

I smiled and nodded quickly as I kissed his chin. As I could feel them kicking more making both of us chuckle.

-Time Skip-

I am finishing unpacking my things into Hannibal's house. I kept all the furniture there so I can rent out my house so I make money off it. Hannibal is cooking dinner when I hear a knock on the door. I tilted my head but opened the door only to be pushed to the ground in a hug.  Normally I'd laugh but I was terrified because of my children though they both kicked making me sigh in relief. And my Sister have her eyes widen.

Hannibal comes in and kneels down to me. Seeing that I am alright. I tell him I am fine. My brother grabs Hannibal by the front of his shirt. 

"What in God's name have you done to my sister!" He screams. 

"Are you okay?" My sister asks.

I nodded as she helped me up and Hannibal slowly removed his hands from him. "I don't know what you mean." Hannibal said.

"My sister is pregnant! She left her home and moved in with you! We get a call that Abbigail is dead and she gets pregnant." He shouts. 

"(B/Name)!" (S/Name) says putting her arm around me. "Calm down. She is an adult she can make this choice."

He looked at me then at Hannibal. "Not my baby sister." He said as I looked at him unimpressed.

"(B/Name) (M/Name) (Last Name)!" I shout. 

He looks at me shocked. "(Name)?" 

"I am with Hannibal I love him and am having twins with him. Hell I most likely will marry him. This is not your choice. Now you can accept this and be a part of your nices and or nephews lives or you can leave our home right now!" I tell him.

He sighed as he looked at me. "I don't want to see you have another family but... Alright... But he does ANYTHING and you tell us." He said.

"Of course, but Hannibal will never do a thing to hurt me." I tell him. "Now come and give me a hug." 

He smiled as he hugged me tightly and lifted me up into his arms as I laughed. "Careful of the babies haha." I said.

"So are you having boys or girls?" He asks. Putting me down and kneeling and touching my belly. "Or a boy and a girl?" 

"We don't know yet." I tell him laughing. 

I smiled at him as he put his ear to my stomach "I can hear them."

They start to slowly kick at his ear. He grins and kisses my belly. The kick more and I smile. 

"Shove over." My sister says. "I need to see my nices or nephews."

I laughed as she smiled. "Aw bro we're gonna be an aunt and an uncle! Isn't what amazing!?"

"Yes it is." He says grinning as she put her hands on my belly. 

"Hi, I am your auntie and I am not going to let a hair on either of your heads be hurt." She says. 

The babies start kicking more and she laughs. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I smiled at (Name) and her sister. But both me and her brother were not getting along. I knew he was ready to punch me and vise versa.

"Are you gonna make a honest women out of my sister?" (S/Name). "Not make her seem to be some harlot."

I looked at them and nodded "I would never." I said as her sister smiled but her brother dragged me out.

"How the hell did she lose her virginity to you? You drug her?!"

"(B//Name)!" (Name) snaps. "We got drunk and you know how I get when I drink. Hannibal had feelings for me and he could not resist. Though I would not change it at all. I love Hannibal and I am going to be raising two beautiful children."

He looked at her and sighed, we both knew he was overprotective of her. But... he was right about me drugging her though I wouldn't say that.

"Now would you like to stay for dinner?" She asks. 

"Of course. I have to make sure your okay." He says. 

"I will go set the plates." She tells them.

Her sister smiled. "I'll help." She said and smiled.

The two of us sat there. He would be troublesome but I am sure that we can work it out since he will be my in law. We have dinner. I am eating one Of my latest kills and I see (Name) enjoying the meat. She has been eating it more since we been together. 


	27. Chapter 27

(Hannibal's POV)

I wake up to find my beautiful (Name) sleeping next to me. I loved her so much. I knew I had to give a message to her. A message that is from the ripper only one that she will know the answer too. I slowly get up and had to pry her hands and legs from me gently. I was so afraid I would cause harm to either of them and I didn't want to harm them in any way. She instantly curls into my pillow and wraps her legs in the blanket. I needed her to know. It would make everything so much easier if she knew me fully. So I did not have to hide from her anymore. hope she'll accept me and even if she didn't I wouldn't let her leave that easily. She was mine and she also was the mother of OUR children. I wouldn't let her leave. But will this cause to much stress for the babies. I don't want her to have a miscarriage. I sigh and know I have to do something. Maybe I should wait. But I need to make sure she is mine. Maybe if she were to marry me. That way if she wanted to leave it would be much harder for her. Not that I would let her.

And I mean she was already pregnant so why not marry me? I've wanted to marry her for so long. Maybe she will finally be fine with sleeping in the same bed as me. Since we moved in together we have yet to have sex. Though not right now as she was pregnant and it wasn't safe to have sex yet besides she may not be comfortable just yet. Though I could still pleasure her. She deserve to feel what I feel for her. Now if we were married she would be more willing. Plus no one could take her away from me. Not that I would let them.

I wouldn't let them even so much as touch her if that's what they were trying to do. I knew I had a ring that I had gotten from my mother that had been passed down to propose wit.h And that's exactly what I was going to use. I pull it out of the draw. It has the name Lecter engraved into it. My father used it to propose to my mother. As his father did and so on. It has been in my family for so long. I imagine (Name) giving it to our first son. In a will of course. I shake my head at the thoght though. I didn't want to think of her and writing a will in the same sentence. But that would be her last name soon.

I hear her get up and look over at me. She smiled at me. I walk over to her and sit on the bed with her. I grab her left hand and rub her ring finger. 

"(Name), I have a important question to ask you." I tell her.

She smiled at me and yawned. "Of course, what is it?" She asked as she loomed at me with her beautiful (Eye color) eyes.

I slip the ring on her finger. "Will you do me the honor of being my wife?" 

She looked at me grinnin. She kisses me deeply. "What took you so long?" She asks.

I smiled at her. "I can never know with you." I said as she smiles at me before kissing me again. I could tell she was happy about this and so was I.

"You know we are going to have a lot of planning to do. Cause after these two come into the world. We won't have time to marry." She tells me. "Plus I want to be Mrs. Hannibal Letter as soon as possible. But married properly. Known of that court stuff."

I smiled. "We have a bit of time, but I want you to be my wife as soon as possible as well, plus life insurance would be good once your brother finds out."

"Oh God!" She says. "He is going to want to kill you! And my sister is going to take me to fifty wedding dress shops. This is going to be hetic!" She groaned and laid her head on my lap. "Screw it, I'll buy the first damn wedding dress I see... get it done quicker."

"You will look beautiful in anything." I tell her. 

"You are too good to me. What did I do to deserve you?" She asks. 

"Just being yourself you are an extrodinary women. And I am the luckiest man in the world." I tell her. 

"Well we better get ready today we find out what we are having. We need to know what type of babies stuff to buy."

I nodded as she smiled over at her and kissed her quickly again as she got up to get dressed to leave. I go to make a quick breakfast if it was not for me she would forget to eat the most important meal of the day. 

-Time Skip-

(Name's) POV) 

We made it to the clinic. Andrea smiled at me then she saw the ring on my finger. 

"Congratulations!" She says, hugging me. 

"Thank you." I say smiling.

She smiled brightly at me as I laid down on the table and the gel felt normal now as I was used to it. She looked at the screen and burst into a smile.

"Looks like you are having two girls. They are also both very healthy." She tells me. 

I grin. I know I was going to name one Abigail and I think I will name one of them Mischa. After Hannibal's sister.

"So any names?" She asked as I smiled and glanced at Hannibal with a smile.

"Mischa and Abigail."

(Hannibal's POV)

I stared at her. She wanted to honor both the people we lost. And I loved her more for it. I kiss her deeply. She is trully perfect. She was an angel too me, she was perfect in every way to me. I couldn't have her tarnished by the horrid and appalling people that in habit this earth. I could not let our children go through that either. I would protect her and Mischa and Abigail. I am not Loosing these three. They are mine and I am there's. 


	28. Chapter 28

(Name's) POV)

I slowly rolled out of bed. Hannibal is already up making breakfast. He wanted to surprise me in bed with breakfast. But damnit I gotta pee. These two must be taking turn sitting on my bladder. Today we are finishing up planning the wedding. Hannibal was in charge of the food and drinks for the reception. I told him he is putting a vegetarian option though. I waddle down the stairs to see Hannibal putting away meats for a truck for storage. He got a staff he trust to do the cooking but he was prepping everything. I am almost seven months pregnant and summer has started. We are having a summer wedding. Cause I am off work and Hannibal can make more free time. He already is secretly planning a trip to Europe. For our honeymoon. Though I am not going to let him know, that I know. 

"Morning Hannibal."

He turned and smiled at me. "Hello dear, I thought you were asleep." He said as I smiled. 

"I as but I woke up" I said as I hugged him from behind as he still had his back to me. 

"I was going to surprise you with breakfast in bed." He tells me. 

"I know." I tell him. "Can't stay in bed long with these to taking turns on my bladder." 

"Soon they will be out and we will have to perfect girls." He tells me. 

"I can't wait these two must be considering taking permanent resident in me." I say.

He turns around and kisses me. I smiled and kissed back, it was certainly rare from him to turn away from cooking even for me.

"Breakfast will be ready in a bit you sit down." He tells me. "You have to buy that dress today."

I groan my sister took me to so many wedding dress shops. I wanted this dress to be rememberable. It is the one wedding dress I am gonna wear. Maybe a second one if we renew our vows. I sit down as he finished up and begins to plate food. I smiled as he sat down across from me as we began to eat. I don't know what type of meat it was but it always tasted good.

Hannibal got me to start enjoying meat again. Which is good cause his cuts of meat are delicous. I eat happily and we make small talk. I'm three days is the wedding. I cannot wait to be married to him. Heck when these two are out of me and I feel better I can not wait to make love to him. He was insitent on waiting cause it could hurt the pregnancy. Though I read it does induce labor. And I didn't want the children to be in any pain or anything. But there are nights that both me and Hannibal can't stop talking about the two and how excited we were and I told him him that maybe we could have a son as well.

I could imagine a mini Hannibal and him being a complete mama's boy. I would love him as much as my girls though. He be my baby boy though.  I start cleaning dishes and putting them away. Hannibal has my sister coming over to pick out a dress with me. Three more days and I am going to be his wife. For better or for worse. 

I'm sure it will be amazing though. Hannibal came up behind me and kissed my cheek. "Three more days... I can't wait to be married to you." He said.

"Neither can I." I tell him. "Like everything is falling into place. Nothing else in the way of us being happy." 

Hannibal grinned into my neck. He was so patient with me. He loved me for so long and I have one of the best men to be with. 

-Time Skip- to the Wedding Day-

I am blushing scarlet as I am looking in the mirror. I look stunning. Even I can say that. This dress was [your dream dress for a pregnant body] in life white. I look at my engagement ring and sigh everything was perfect. Soon I am marrying Hannibal. Will is Hannibal's best man and My sister is my maid of honor. My brother will be walking me down the isle. We are in a Cathloic church we both joined. One out children will be raised in. Though if they say they don't want to be in the religion we will let them quit the church. I didn't want to be controlling of them and saying what they have to believe in. 

I see my brother smiling at me. He has grown found of Hannibal in these last two months. And I think he finnally approves. He takes my arm in his and we begin to walk down to the aisle. The music plays and I walk with him or more like waddle. He leads me carefully and soon I am in front of Hannibal. My veil down. He lifts it up and smiles at me. I smiled and we start the ceremony. 

The ceremony was something I thought I'd only ever dream of having, the cheers and the kiss. It was all amazing though I felt some pain. We got to the reception and there is dancing and drinks. Hannibal did our a vegetarian option in. Which people enjoyed. When it came time for our first dance I felt more pain. I was worried but I couldn't ruin this moment. 

I didn't know what it was but it was causing me pain that's when I felt liquid between my legs and that's when I knew My water broke and I cried in pain as Hannibal looked worried before he realized what it was.

(Hannibal's POV)

I panic she was over two months early. I pick her up and she clings to me. She was in pain. I tell Will who is buy me in a second to tell everyone the reception is over. That my wife was in labor and her water broke. He nods. Jack gets a squad car to lead us to the hospital sirens and lights. I get her in the limo and sit her up me behind her. (S/Name) and (B/Name) in the limo. 

We are making good time when we hit traffic and (Name) cries out in pain. I could tell we weren't going to make it in time. "Fuck... alright (Name) do you think you can listen to me?" I asked as she nodded as she breathed in laboured breaths.

"We are not going to make it to the hospital in time." I tell her. She whimpers. "Shhh, shhh, I delivered several babies. One in a alley. You will be fine." I tell her. "Just remember your breathing from birthing class. (B/Name). I need you to find something sharp. So I can cut the imbedical cord. 

"I have scissors in my pocket knife." (S/Name) said as she took it out of her purse.

I nodded and place them to the side. I knew this wasn't the best but it will have to do. I take off my jacket and (Name) sits up in a birthing position. I spread her legs and See the top of first the head.

I was shocked that it was so far along but it made it easier though for both of us as her brother rubbed her hand as she bit her lip. 

Oh God!" She screams. 

"Ok (Name) I need you to start pushing." I tell her. 

-Time Skip- cause it gets a bit bloody next-

I wrapped up my second daughter. My first looked so much like her mother. This one looks just like my sister. Luckily we had our suit jackets and I wrapped up mine and (Name) daughters.

I see (Name) smiling up at me and I thank God she is so strong. She could have passed out but she stayed through. 

"Can I hold them. I want to see our baby girls." She says. 

I had cleaned them off a delivered the placenta. I saved it in the wine cooler. It will make a fine meal for (Name). And no one can say no since most hospitals give the option of eating the placenta.

I nod and hand her both our baby girls who are not crying anymore but sleeping away. She started crying and kissing the tops of their heads gently. 

"You two scared the hell out of me. Don't do that to mommy or daddy." She says. 

I smiled at her and our children as they unconsciously held onto her dress tightly as she smiled with tears in her eyes.


	29. Chapter 29

(Six months later)

(Name's POV) 

I smiled as I waved at Hannibal as I held Abigail and Mischa who were waving as well, I chose to stay home until they were old enough to go to preschool so that way I could spend time with them. Though something was nagging at me in the back of my head. There was a freezer like room Hannibal never wanted me to be in. But it was killing me to not know what it was. I put Mischa and Abigail in their rockers in the kitchen. I kiss there foreheads the giggle and reach our for me. 

"Not now sweeties Mommy has to go and check something real quick. Mommy will back real quick." I tell them. 

They state up and me and I creep down. I did not like what I see. There is a freezer of meats. But also various bladed weapons. I look over at a recipe set. It had names of the people that the ripper has killed pulse recipe cards.

My eyes widened as I felt sick to my stomach, all this time with him... All the food I have eaten... Was human!? I-I couldn't belive it! I had to tell someone! I had to call jack! I ran upstairs and grab the phone Mischa and Abigail are looking at me curiously. I wait for Jack to pick when he does I tell him. 

"Jack, Jack! I need you hear I, I know who the ripper is." I tell him panicking.

I picked up the girls in my arms as I began to pack. "W-what!? Who is it?" He asked as I grabbed my bags and the girls' things. 

"Hannibal Lector."

"What!?" He asks. 

"I went down to one part of the basement... Jack... It has recipe cards with the victims. He has been eating them and feeding them to me! Oh God the wedding reception he got all the meat! The room also had so many bladed weapons some only the Ripper used in killings!"

Jack was quiet for a moment. "Get out of there, I'll be there right away." He said as I nodded and got everything gathered up and grabbed the two as they smiled and laughed. They had no idea what was happening...

I fell down to the bed. Holding them close. The man I loved. The man I have married. He killed Abigail... and he probably drugged me and raped me. I held them close and began to whispering to them. They look at me and touch my tear stained cheeks.

I looked at them and put on a smile for the two of them. "Mommy's okay... don't worry Uncle Jack is gonna take care of us." I said softly.

I get them up and put them in the baby carriers. I then grab the bags and mine and put them in the car. I forgot something. I needed to grab the one remaining thing. A photo album of my life. I had all the pictures of my siblings my parents. All the way up to my babies. I couldn't leave it behind. I hear Jack's car and he walks in grabbing two carriers. I then see Hannibal walking up to the house. I slam the door closed.

I couldn't face him... I knew who he was now... and I couldn't handle that. I was scared...

I lock the door. I think he knew something was wrong. He kicked the door open Mischa and Abigail cry out scared. I pick them up and rush them to The bathroom. Locking the door and in getting in the tub. I shoots them a kissed their foreheads. 

(Hannibal's POV)

I came home and I couldn't find them and that's when I knew she found out, I would have preferred her to find out in a more civil fashion but sadly I'd have to force her to accept me and stay here. I see Jack he did not have his gun. He lunged at me and I punch him. 

"You sick bastared!" He shouts at me. 

"So you know." I say grabbing the stag sculpture I have in the hall and hitting him. He hits the ground. "You made a mistake in getting close to my (Name)." 

He spits up blood. I crush his skull in with the sculpture. He shouldn't of got so close. I looked at the body and dragged it to the room and saw that the door was left open. I got up and began to listen quietly as I heard Abigail and Mischa wailing.

I ran to them. The bathroom door was locked. I kicked it in and see (Name) in the tub trying to shoos Mischa and Abigail. She was crying silently. Mischa and Abigail were scared and wanted comfort. There mother was distressed too. She was scared. It hurt me when she looked at me fear in her eyes protecting our daughters from me. I felt anger build up at that. She should never think I would hurt any of them.

She flinched when I lifted a hand but I would never hurt her or our daughters. I took them out of the tub. "(Name)" I said as I looked at her and she broke down crying. "I was going to tell you about who I was... I was going to tell you in my own time."

"You killed people and say your protecting me! You killed Abigail!! You drugged and raped me!!!" She shouts at me. "Your a monster!" 

Mischa and Abigail cry harder and she tries to sooth them. 

"(Name). You scaring Mischa and Abigail." I tell her.

She looks at me with tears in her eyes and a betrayed look in her eyes. "I'm scaring them? I'm scaring them? YOU'RE scaring me Dr.Lecter I trusted you, at least now I know my mistake."

"It was never a mistake." I tell her. "I would never hurt you or our children." I tell her. 

She shakes her head. "It was a mistake, your a mistake! You should have been killed that day instead of your sister!" She yells at me. 

I looked at her hurt before her eyes widened and she stared at me. "I-I'm so-sorry!" She said as I looked down at the ground.

I know she is just upset. She is also still hormormal from nursing. So this news is making her act irrational. I bring her to our room and sit her down on the bed. She is tense. I carefully start to lift Mischa and Abigail from her arms. 

She looks at me shocked as she went to reach for them. "Don't worry (Name) I would never harm them." I said as the two smiled up at me.

They know I was calm. They had puffy eyes from crying though. They know that I would never hurt them or their mother. I place them in their basinets that are in our room. I am not worried that (Name) will run. She would never leave our children no matter what. She loved them to much. Even if she was upset with me or confused she would never leave them. 

I grab a sedditive. Knowing I may need this sooner or later. 

"You killed Abigail. She was my daughter. Why do I not know you will not kill them?" She says.

"She wasn't your biological daughter, she got in the way of our real family" she looked at me shocked. "Don't say that! She was my daughter!"

"And they are not yours anymore!" She spat. "Your just a rapist." 

"I am not a rapist!" I said raising my voice. 

She scoffs.

I growled as I could feel my anger rise but she didn't mean any of what she said. What was happening was a lot to take in at once. I jabbed the seditive into her neck. She clawed at my hand and try to get it out. She started getting tired. She fell into my arms and looked up at me with eyes full of betrayal. I knew she would feel betrayed but I couldn't have her leave me or take our children and leave. 

Plus if she turned me on I would not be able to protect her or our children. They wouldn't be safe in this cruel world. I know how dangerous it can be. All the murders and rapist. I scoffed, how could she call me a rapist. All I ever showed her was love. I pick her up bridal style and brought her down to my third basement. The first being A wine cellar, second my butchers and the third was empty.

Until I knew I was having kids. If they ever found out I would put the down here until I could trust them. I adjusted it two have a queen size bed. And two cribs, a rocking chair, all the things she would need. It even has a full bathroom and windows to our backyard. One way glass so no one could see into it. Or break it. It is kind of like a safe room. I would sleep with her down here so that she wasn't alone down here, I made sure it was comfortable done here, wooden floors and nice pastel paint on the walls and soundproofed too.

I lay her down and then go up to get the girls. They are sleeping and I knew they would be out for a while. I put a baby monitor in the room though. And have the other with me. While I take care of Jack since there is no cops here. No one else knows. 


	30. Chapter 30

(Name's) POV) 

I woke up to the sound of Abigail and Mischa crying. I sprung up, perhaps it was just a horrid nightmare but the sickly feeling I got showed that it was not. I walked over to the two as I could tell they were hungry. I sighed as I sat down on the rocking chair and removed my shirt and my bra. I take them in my arms and start nursing them. I then started to cry. I realized I was in the safe room Hannibal showed me. I knew he probably adjust it so I can't get out. Mischa and Abigail look up at me worried. I smiled and kissed their foreheads. The gurguled and contiue sucking. I knew this is not there fault. It is Dr. Lecter's fault. Though if it was not for him. I wouldn't have these two. 

And I loved these two with all my heart and all of my being. I held them close when I heard Hannibal walk in. He walked up and knelt beside me. I didn't look at him through. I kept my attention on Mischa and Abigail. I had to protect them they were what I had to protect from this monster. 

"(Name), dear... Look at me." He says. 

I ignore him.

He sighed and tilted my head in his direction.

"(Name) please look at me." 

I looked at him. I was tired of him. I only known of his true self for a couple of hours. I didn't want to know him anymore. 

"You have to know I am doing all of this because I love you." He tells me. "I can't imagine a world without you in it. Or now a world without our children in it. I can't loose any of you. Not to anyone. I rather see this world burned than have you three taken away from me."

I looked at him he sounded so sincere an-no! I don't care! He killed people. Betrayed my trust and played me out to be an idiot!

"You played me like a damn puppet Hannibal..."

"I know... I am sorry. The thought of you with someone else made me so angry. I couldn't bare even the thought of it." He tells me. 

He takes my left hand and kisses it. Right where the ring was. I hadn't taken it off for some reason. I don't know why I didn't but I still have it. Maybe because it seemed so important to the family itself. "You drugged me too!"

"I know it was stupid." He said. "I wanted you to feel better. You weren't eating! I couldn't have you hurting yourself!" He tells me.

"So you drugged me and took advantage of the fact I was drugged?" I asked as I was close to tears, mostly from fear, he never would raise his voice...

"I know I am a lousy man." He says stoking my hand. "Who dose not deserve a beautiful, kind, strong and caring women like you. I am sorry if I scared you..."

"I just... I want to go home." I said as I looked down at the two who were still feeding.

"You are home." He says. "Your with your husband and two daughters. It won't always be like this I promise."

"Of course, being locked in a basement is amazing and feels so homey knowing I'll be here and not be able to talk to anyone."

"I know this is hard. Once I can fully trust you not to tell anyone who I am. And accept the fact that we eat people. We can go back upstairs. We can be happy." He tells me. "You said there is not anything left in our way. There is, your acceptance. Remember for better or for worse."

I held down my glare as he was using my own words against me. Damn it! "Hannibal... I don't want to be down here and it's not healthy for me or the children to be down here."

"It won't be long I promise." He tells me. "I made sure everything will be fine. Six-months to a year at most."

Mischa and Abigail finish. He takes Abigail and places a spit up cloth on his shoulder. He burps her. Then switched with me, burping Mischa.

I didn't like him touching MY children "I want to be able to go outside Hannibal... How can I trust you if you won't trust me? This won't be a functioning relationship of that's what's gonna happen." 

He sighed and Hands me Mischa. "Fine once a week. We go in the backyard for two hours. Have a picnic and play with Mischa and Abigail." He concedes. 

I knew I was not getting more than that. Plus our backyard has a ten foot fence. No one would be able to see us. Plus both houses for neighbors are usually empty. Since they both travel a lot. I nod and he gets up. I am gonna go make lunch now."

I don't know wither it was for the act so he'd trust me or what... but I grabbed the back of his shirt and turned him around before pulling him down and kissing him hard. I think it was nerves and so that he'd trust me then, if he thought I still loved him I had a better chance right? I knew it was a risk but I had to do it. He pulled away and held me cheek in his hand. He kisses my lips gently than left. I growled in frustration that, that did not work. I then go and put my bra and shirt back on Abigail and Mischa stared up at me from the cribs. I smile at them. 

They were so sweet and innocent in all that goes in in this world. I'd have to slowly get him to trust me again..  
but I would make sure I get us out of here.

-Time Skip-

He opens the door and I am sitting rocking Mischa and Abigail. He was carrying to plates of food. I knew what was in the meat now. I tense slightly as I put Mischa and Abigail down for naps.

I look at them for a moment to help calm me down as I looked at Hannibal. "Do I sleep alone down here?" I asked softly.

"No I will be by your side at night. Just as I have been since you moved in." He tells me. 

I nodded and walked over to the table. I did not know what to say or do. He smiled at me, it's as if he had no idea how insane this is, locking me in here! I sat down next to him as he kissed my cheek. 

"You need to eat." He tells me. "You have not since this morning." 

I slowly pick up the knife. I went for the side saled. Avoiding the meats. He seemed a bit hurt at the fact that I did that as I looked at the meat, God knows who it was... but I had a feeling... It was Jack. I looked at it then at Hannibal. I needed to gain his trust... and if he thinks I hate the lifestyle then it's going to be harder... I slowly cut off a piece of the meat.

I take it into my mouth and chew quietly. I could take it. It was probably back tears start to well up in my eyes as I took another bite. Soon I was singing though. Thoughts of Jack dead and My other eating my father. 

He wraps his arms around me.

I tensed up and though I wished to lash out on him, yell, possibly even hit him I didn't, I just let him hold me. 

"I know this is going to be hard." He whispers. "We just need to take our time. You don't have to rush yourself, babysteps." 

I reluctantly nod. It sounded like he really cares about me. I had to shake myself out of that thought. I could not think he is like that. Not after all he has done, I couldn't think like that. I was still being forced to eat even if I didn't want to eat.

(Hannibal's pov)

I sat her down and fed her the meat. She ate slowly. I know this is hard for her. But she has to accept all this. No matter what I am doing to her. She will accept this sooner or later. After the plate is down I slip us into bed. She shakes slightly as I wrap my arms around her. She is my wife and I have to protect her just as I do my daughter's.


	31. Chapter 31

(Name's) POV)

I wake up alone in the bed. I roll over to see Hannibal trying to spoon feed Mischa and Abigail. It is a cute sight as the spot the food back at him. I smile at that and get up. I smiled, I don't know why bit I felt less mad at this moment as I took Abigail. 

"They are always difficult." I said as I took the spoon and fed her while praising her as she swallowed and smiled.

"They are always good for their mother though." He tells me. 

"Maybe cause I have been the one feeding them the last six months." I say kissing her food covered cheek. 

Even Hannibal's homemade baby food is Delicous. It luckily has no meet in it. I sigh and sit next to him holding Abigail. Mischa holds her arms up to me wanting to be held as well. I pick her up. They start pulling at my shirt. They know where the food they like is. 

"Smart children." He said as I laughed.

"Of course they are, they are my children. I'm sure you possibly helped along the way with like a brain cell or two." I said.

"Of course they are the perfect mixture of us." He tells me smiling. 

I hand them back to Hannibal and take of my top and bra. I take them and they start nursing right away. I am going to need a shower after this. Though. 

"Would you have changed any of this?" He asks. 

"Yes and No." I tell him. "I would change you from being a murder and a Cannibal. But I wouldn't change the fact I married you and had these two. Some small part of me still loves you. Though it is clouded by anger and fear." That was the truth too. Not just something to please him. 

He looked at me with a smile, there was a small part that hoped maybe now that he knew I wouldn't leave  
He wouldn't kill anyone anymore.

"I love you no matter what." He said as he kissed my forehead.

"Well if this is going to work. You have to try to change." I tell him. "You can't going killing the rude just because you detest the rude. When there is murders and rapists and other things I don't want around our children. You have to accept that people are sometimes going to be rude. I don't want our children growing up with that mindset. Where you kill people you don't like!" I tell him firmly. If he still going to kill. He has to at least kill people who desreve it and learn to deal with the rude."

He kisses me on the lips. 

"I'll try but know that there are people who deserve to die." He said once he pulled back. "But I can try for you, I love you (Name)." He said as I smiled.

"You better!" I tell him laughing. "You are a father now. You have to protect this family." I kiss him on the lips. "I know I can't change you from being a murder or a Cannibal. Like I said, 'For Better or For Worse'. But you can at least channel you energy into rapist, pedophiles, and murders. Make it a safe place for our daughters." 

He smiles at me Mischa and Abigail stop nursing and smiled up at us.

"Okay it is bath time for all of us. You two got yourselves and your parents messy." I tell them. 

They just grin and giggle at me.

They held their arms out as I laughed and picked them up as Hannibal ran a bath for them as I smiled at them, I knew something was wrong with this situation but...I loved him... though I don't like how he killed people. I can't change him. I know that. But I at least can learn to accept it. I won't leave or turn him in. He is my husband. I vowed to stay by his side and support him. I won't go back on my word. I slip into the bath and so does he. Mischa and Abigail between us giggling away as they play in the water. I smiled as I kissed their foreheads as they smiled and splashed water at each other as we cleaned them.

Soon they were done and I clean myself as Hannibal keeps the busy. We then switch. I could not help but look at Hannibal. Blushing a bit. Seeing him naked and wet is a bit arousing. We finish and dry all of us off. I dress them and get dressed myself. As does Hannibal. Mischa and Abigail are tired as the are rubbing at their sleepy eyes. Hannibal leads me to the door and unlocks it. He leads me upstairs. We put Mischa and Abigail down for a nap. He takes me to my room and kisses my neck lovingly.

I blushed as I smiled at him while I looked at him from the corner of my eye. No matter what he was always so loving towards me.

His hands trail along my body. I could not help but lean into his touch. He leads me to the bed and he starts to undress. I knew what was on his mind. This is the first time we will be making love. Without him using drugs.

[Warning Sexy Time Ahead] 

And I was much more glad that I would remember this. I also began to undress as well. If I knew we would do this I wouldn't have bothered to get dressed. He lays me on the bed touching my naked body. I moan as he played with my nipples and kisses me at the same time. It was so good. He starts to bite, kiss, and suck on my neck. Leaving love bites everywhere. I moan as I became more and more aroused. 

(Hannibal's POV)

This was the first time that we would make love properly and I couldn't be happier. I left multiple love notes on her neck and each time I did so I'd mutter the same phrase "I love you (Name)"

I could smell her arousal. It was so sweet. Filling the room, our room with her want and need. 

"Please Hannibal." She moans I tease her nipples. 

"Please what?" I ask. 

"Please hurry!" She shouts. "I waited over a year for this! Don't tease me!"

I was glad to hear those words, and too hear them come from her but she looked cute like this too. I nod my head and lower myself to her sex. I was going to make her on the brink of cumming before I took her. She blushed, she was new to all of this, a blank slate for me. Knowing I was and am going to be the only one to see her like this. I lick at her already wet folds she moans. I hold her thighs out as the shook as she moaned. And I are her out. She was so delicious. Though I would never kill her and eat her in a cannibalistic manner. She looked down at me with a blush before she managed to wrap her legs around my neck. I moan into her as I stuck my tongue into her. She was enjoying every bit of this. I knew she was close to dimming the way she was panting and gripping the sheets. She needed it but I pulled away and she whined. I put myself into position and start to enter her carefully. She gasps at the feeling. 

I waited for a bit, I was still worried I could hurt her but she whined making me realize that she was ready. She flips us over and smiled devilishly down at me. I lift a eyebrow up at her. 

"I am taking top today." She says. "You lie back and let me pleasure you." She says. 

She sank onto my cock once again and was soon bouncing up and down on my cock. She mound and I was moaning enjoying the view as she did this. I didn't think she'd ever take charge so this was quite the pleasant shock to me. She leaned down and kissed me. She tightens around me and I am close to coming. As is she. She moans and her bouncing becomes erratic. I looked at her, I didn't know if she would be okay with possibly having another child... she did say she wanted a son. I flip us over and start pounding into her she moans and wraps her legs around me. Soon we are both cumming. I sink deep into her holding my seed Into her. She kisses me and soon we are lounging about holding her close. 


	32. Sequel is up

"Hannibal Letter you under arrest!" They say. 

I instantly felt my heart drop. "No! He has done nothing wrong!" I tell them. 

"He is the Cheseapeake Ripper. Ma'am we know you did not know but your husband is a murder. Lecter come peacefully. You don't want to distress your children of wife. Any more than you have already. 

It is called... 

You Can Run, but you Can't hide (Yandere Hannibal/Will X Reader) 

Check it out! 

Or will be up in a bit!


End file.
